See You In Another Demension
by A Flaming Moon
Summary: Sarome, Tarja, Shelbra, and Katoma are close friends in Inuyasha's demension, each a demon. When Kurama and his buddies come into their realm, friendships will be tested. Will love blossom between some of the Inuyasha girls? IYxYYH...COMPLETE!
1. Opening

**Disclaimer - **As much as I want to, I do not own the YYH gang or Inuyasha, but I _do_ own Sarome, Katoma, Shelbra, and Tarja.

Preface – before the Journey

His name is Kurama. Her name is Sarome of the Flame. He controls the plants, using a rose whip to destroy his enemies, relying on wits and the power of his friends and family to defeat them. She uses fire, and also uses the power of her friends and family to defeat her enemies. Kurama is free of any curse, and isn't bound to three worlds: Human World, Demon World, and Spirit World. Sarome is cursed, by the demon Naraku, and _is_ bound to her worlds: Feudal Era Japan, the land of Inuyasha, and her world, Florida of the United States in 2006.

Kurama has never thought he would find true love, but he never really looked. Sarome never wanted a boyfriend, let alone true love. She never thought of herself sexy or gorgeous, only average.

Sarome has three friends: Tasha, Shelby, and Katrina. Tasha had always been close to Sarome, whose human name is Sarah. They always worked together and trusted each other. Shelby and Katrina were close too, and they spent all of their time together, but they were also close friends to Sarah, also.

After three months of being close friends, an amazing thing happened to the three girls, Katrina, Sarah, and Shelby. They were transported to the land known as Feudal Era Japan. Shelby, became Shelbra, a full breed dog demon with the power over air, she fell in with Inuyasha and the others, and found out of her powers with them. Katrina became Katoma, a half-breed silver wolf with the power over water. She was discovered by Ginta, Hokaku, and Koga, a small pack of wolf demons, in a flowing river. She was taken to Shelbra, and found of her powers also.

But Sarah, she landed in the worst place possible: in Naraku's castle. Being caught by greed, Naraku tried to take the fiery jewel around Sarome's neck. The jewel reflected Naraku's hand, and he raked three claws into Sarome's unconscious body, down her neck. He cursed her, making him completely controlled of her powers. Using her to try and kill Inuyasha, she was able to see through the fog of the curse, and she fell into the arms' of her friends. They noted her of being the only one having ears and tails with her demon blood. When she was able to walk and talk, she found herself a half-breed cat-demon, with black tipped cat-like ears and three red tails with black tips.

She, Shelbra, and Katoma soon mastered their powers, being able to go back and forth between their world and Inuyasha's worlds. They soon became people who protected their land, and the ones who disappeared when danger came. They could go back and forth between their demon and human forms, and found they can use their powers in their human forms, and were soon part of the American Armed Forces. Sarome became part of the air force, with being the only one with the power over flight, and worked with her father in Iraq for two years. Katoma worked in the Navy with her father, being able to motion the waves to her boss's needs, and Shelbra worked alone in the Army, with newly found silver fox demon, Tarja, with the powers over weather, next to her in battle. They found Sarome and her Father in Iraq only for a little while, but then were separated in a battle with the locals.

Not long after, everyone returned home, being close friends, and explaining their stories to each other of what had happened over their stays in the military. But, one day, when they were in Feudal Era, and working out their powers, the best thing in the world for Sarome and Katoma happened…..


	2. Chapter 1 Portals

Chapter 1 – Portals

It was a dark night, and the moon was full. A human was running though a forest, tears streaming down her eyes. She was screaming, and gasping for breath. She kept on looking behind her, gasping and shrieking. Three claw marks raked down her neck, and blood streamed down from them.

Her hair was short and curly, but you couldn't tell what color it was. Her eyes looked pale gray, and it reflected the moon's light. She wore a pair of jeans, and a torn strapless black shirt. A voice chuckled in the distance. She screamed again, and tripped over a tree branch, no, it was a tentacle.

"No!" She screamed as a mist began to grab her, and drag her in. She began to cough and hack. The vision went black, and a single scream pierced the air. "Kurama!"

He awoke with a jolt, his fair skin sweating, and his long red hair dripping with sweat. His green eyes scanned his room, and he confirmed he was still in his room. Kurama had been getting these dreams for a while now, and it was always the same girl, the same mist, the same scream.

"Again?" he asked himself. He was in the dorm of his college, and his roommate stirred in his sleep.

"Do you have to yell every night?" he snapped.

"Sorry," Kurama whispered, and his roommate went back to sleep. He placed his arms on his shoulders and shuddered. _Is this a real girl, who needs help?_ He asked himself. _Or is she a figment of my imagination? _He shuddered at the thought of it being a real girl. He seemed look liked she really needed help, if she was real. _I'll talk to Koenma and the others about it… _…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It is three weeks later, and everyone is in Demon World, well, everyone except Kuwabara. They were sitting around a fire, everyone. Jin and Touya, Yusuke and Hiei, and Kurama were the ones there. They were all discussing Kurama's dream, and saying that they have been seeing her too, even Hiei had seen her. It was then, when a bright light pursed behind them.

It was a mixture of silver, dark blue, light blue, and red, and a force stronger than anyone could have imagined pulled them in. Everyone's vision went dark. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The sound of birds awoke Kurama. He opened his pained eyes and looked out. He was in a forest, and it was nearly mid-day. Everyone else was sprayed out around him, slowly awakening.

"Where are we?" Yusuke asked, putting his hand to his head. Everyone shrugged. Kurama stood up, still a little weak, and let the sunshine wash over his face. It felt like his dream, just in the daylight.

"I don't know," he whispered, loud enough for all to hear.

"Aye," said Jin, standing up, and letting his wind lift him off of the ground. They walked through the bushes, and met up with three demon girls, a man in a red kimono, a small fox, and three humans. They were all shocked to see Kurama and the others.

"Who the hell are you?" snapped the man in the red kimono. His hair was long and silver, with two dog-like ears on the top of his head. He released his sword, which transformed into a fang. The aura around it stung Kurama.

"Inuyasha, settle down," said one of the girls. Her hair was short and blond, with a light blue streak in it. On her cheeks were two light blue triangles that pointed to her mouth, and on her forehead was a white crescent shaped moon. She turned her gaze to the newcomers. "Who are you?" she asked. Her voice sounded as if she was barely speaking, but it carried on the wind.

Yusuke spoke up, talking, and began to name each one of them. He noticed and watched a young girl, with long brown hair that went to the arch of her back. She had red high-lites on both sides of her face. On her neck, were the three scars that the girl running through the forest had. She had three tails coming out of her rear end, and had red ears that were black tipped, and her tails were the same design: red with black spirals coming from the black tips. She had some of the looks as the girl in his dream.

"…and this is Kurama," Yusuke said, snapping Kurama from his looking. He nodded towards them, and then turned back to the girl. She had stepped forward, and he had noticed that the skin around her hands and on her wrists, along with her feet up to her shins, were black, just like the tips of her tails. Her eyes were wide with shock, and, like she was calculating something.

"I am Sarome," she said, letting her voice take up the heat in the air. Her eyes were a stunning colour of fiery red. "Cat demon of the Flame," she nodded to the blonde with the blue streak. "This is Shelbra, full dog demon of the Wind, and this is Tarja, silver fox demon of the Weather." She nodded to the last girl. Her hair was long and silver, that went to her ankles, even in its ponytail and loop. Her eyes were black as night, and her skin, pale as snow, with extremely little color. "This is Inuyasha," she pointed to the man in the kimono, "and this is Sango, the demon slayer, and Miroku, the monk with the Wind Tunnel." He pointed to a woman with a giant bone boomerang as big as she was, Miroku, was tall, and wore a monk's purple sashed kimono, and on his right hand was a blue gauntlet, with a light blue rosary. "This is Shippo, full fox demon, and Kagome." The small little fox on her shoulder smiled and nodded, and a young schoolgirl, with a green skirt, and a sailor's top smiled and nodded, pulling the quiver of arrows on her shoulder more.

"Can you tell us where we are?" Kurama asked.

"Feudal Era Japan."


	3. Chapter 2 Knowledge

Chapter 2 – Knowledge

"Excuse me, did I hear you right?" Touya asked. Sarome nodded. "Feudal Era Japan?" She nodded again, and lashed her tails to the side.

"I am sorry, but, you are in the past," she said. She walked forward, Shippo still on her shoulder. Her eyes gleamed with sorrow and pain for them, but still looked as though they hold great power. "Japan's past."

Tarja stepped forward next to her friend, and the contrast in skin color was too unreal. She had a loop earing in her pointed ears, her left one having a black ribbon flowing down, and the other having a white one curling down. Each on ended on her shoulder.

"That is what I thought when I came here, but, it is true. Feudal Era Japan," she said, smiling, trying to reassure them. Kurama kept his gaze on the cat-demon, Sarome. "Come with us, we'll help you." Kagome walked over and sat down under an oak, big enough for everyone to get their own branch. Inuyasha sat next to her, Sango and Miroku also sat at the base. Shelbra jumped up to one of the highest branches, and let one leg droop down and hung. Shippo let himself off of Sarome's shoulder and into Kagome's lap.

"Come and sit with us, and we'll explain to you on this subject," Tarja said, folding herself into the crowd. Sarome walked over to the tree and jumped up easily up to a think branch about seven or eight feet above the ground. She kept her eyes on Kurama. Tarja snapped a harsh look at Sarome, who shook her head and stayed where she was.

"At first, it was just me, Katoma, and Shelbra," Sarome said, once everyone was settled down. Her tail lashed from side to side, but, her voice was calm and gentle. "Katoma is a silver white wolf of water," she said, when she noticed Jin's confused look. "It was just us at first, coming through a portal unconsciously. Shelbra landed here with Inuyasha, and found she was a full dog demon. Katoma landed with a friend of ours, named Koga, and found of her water demons. Each of us were found our by her powers. Shelbra came on the wind, falling from the sky, Katoma was found in a river, and I-." she stopped, a tear coming to her eye. She placed her hand on her neck, right on the scar.

"Sarome, are you Ok?" Kurama asked. He looked at her, even as she turned her back on him and began to cry. Her kept her hand on her scar, and also jumped up to the highest branch. _Was is something I said?_ He thought.

"I'll help with her," Tarja said, jumping up to Sarome's branch, which was now the highest one. Shelbra jumped down ono Sarome's branch and continued on.

"Sarome was caught in a fire, at our enemie's castle: Naraku. She was then put under the spell by him, so comes those three scars on her neck," Shelbra, motioning the three scars on Sarome's neck. Sarome's tails were lashing back and forth, and flames were coming off of the black portions of them. Her ears were flat against her head. "She hates talking about it, because she wants to forget her past. This was hardest on her, because Naraku used one of the most powerful spells known to us, and he didn't even use a Shikon Jewel shard."

"_Shikon Jewel?_" Touya repeated. His arms were crossed, and a confused look went over everyone's face, including Hiei's. "What's that?"

"It's a jewel that gave demons unimaginable power, or humans a defying wish," Kagome said. "I sorta, broke it into hundreds of shards, and we are searching for them."

"The demon Naraku is looking for them, so _he_ can become a full blooded demon. He's discusting," Inuyasha snapped. He clenched his fists tightly, and Kurama wondered how his claws didn't peirce his skin.

"So, the spell was contacted through her neck?" Kurama asked. Everyone nodded. He looked back up at Sarome, who didn't seem to be crying anymore, but her tails were still lashing back and forth, and her ears were pricked forward. Tarja was smiling at her friend.

_So, we are in Feudal Era Japan, with murderous demons, curses, and much more. How do we get back to Demon World and Living World?_

"Do you know how we can get back to our time?" he asked. Sarome turned to face them, but she stayed where she was, and her tails continued to lash. Tear shreaks reflected the sun on her face. She was watching Kurama, with intent eyes, like she was pondering over something, just like he was.

"I do not know," she admitted. Everyone turned to face her….


	4. Chapter 3 The Demon Inside

Chapter 3 – The Demon Inside

"I do not know," she admitted. Everyone turned to face her. She kept her gaze on Kurama, but now, had in her hands a bright red jewel, a perfect sphere.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked. Her voice was soft and caring for her close friend. Sarome turned her gaze from Kurama to Sango and Miroku. "Can't you apparate them home like you did with yourselves?"

"It doesn't work that way, Sango. We have to be a part of that world to be able to apparate there, and if we didn't, like we can apparate them home, but, we would land in a completely different dimension, that is parallel to theirs. It is a complicated system," Shelbra said.

"She's right. I could use Hikaru to send them, and they could land in their homes, yet, a thousand years in the future. It really isn't an easy process, and it takes a lot of power, more than the four of us combined will be able to savor the trip, and then be able to come back, and I can't do it today, because it is the night of the full moon."

"What's up with the full moon?" Yusuke asked. Sarome turned her gaze towards Yusuke. Her eyes seemed to flash a cool bluish-gray before it turned back to its fiery red. She looked around, her, but her claws grew a few centimeters. She put her hand to her neck and began to snarl like a cat; a very angry cat.

"It's Naraku!" Tarja yelled, and jumped down the branch to the ground. She laid Sarome flat on the ground and she started to convulse like she was having a seizure. Her eyes were forced shut, and her fangs became sharper. "Sarome!" she yelled. The girl stopped instantly. Her eyes flew open, and they were completely white. There was no pupil, no iris, no nothing. She looked dead. No part of her body was moving.

"He's doing it again!" Shippo yelled. The little two-tailed cat that was on Sango's lap transformed into a larger form, and she pounced over Sarome's body. "Kirara, can you help her?"

The giant cat growled, and began to snarl, her eyes, close to the same color red as Sarome's looked angry, yet hurt at the same time. She took her sheathed claws and smacked Sarome across the face with them.

Her eyes regained their pupils, only the cat-like slits.

Kirara smack her again, and Sarome convulsed, making the same snarling sound. She pulled her legs under Kirara and pushed her off of her. Sarome was no longer in a human form, but in a four-pawed, three tailed, cat demon, in full form. On her forehead, was a spider, as red as a drop of blood. Her fangs were twice the size of Kirara's, and flames burned at her paws, where the fur was black.

"Sarome!" Miroku yelled, running up to the cat-demon. She lashed out at him, claws _un_sheathed. Something was not right. The claws on Sarome just barely missed Miroku. Inuyasha unsheathed his sword.

"What are you doing?!" Jin yelled, letting his wind lift him off of the ground. Everyone else was on their feet, a good distance from the cat.

"It is the only way!" Inuyasha yelled. Bands of wind formed around the fang, and Kurama could see Shelbra helping him a little bit. She was using her air power to hold Sarome where she was. When Jin tried to interfere, Sango pulled him out of the way, and Tarja was standing next to the demon slayer.

"Trust us, Jin," Sango said, letting him go, but she still held her giant bone boomerang at the ready. "We know what we are doing."

"Sarome," Inuyasha hissed. "Come back! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha slammed his giant fang on the ground, and yellow slashes came across the ground, right toward Sarome. Dust filled the air, and everyone's vision was blurred. When it dimmed, the human form of Sarome laid on the ground. The scars on her neck were bleeding, but everywhere else she looked fine. Her ears twitched as Tarja and Shelbra ran to her side, and she pulled herself up, but her arms failed.

"Sarome, stay still," Tarja ordered. The cat demon rolled over on her back, and Kurama sighed in relief to see her eyes were back to their original fiery red. Tarja unrolled a wrap from her wrist and tied it around Sarome's neck, and then placed her hands on it. The wrap turned a bright gray, and then a blood red. She removed the wrap, even as it dripped with Sarome's blood. "Are you Ok?"

"I know how they got here," she said, wincing in pain as the skin closed over her blood in front of Kurama's very eyes. Everyone gathered around her, trying to hear what she had to say. "Naraku…" she said, and her voice faded off.

"Sarome?" Kurama asked. Shelbra shook her head.

"No, she's just past out. She is the only one that is able to transform like that, either by her will or not, but if she does do it on her own will, she forgets who she is, and who we are. She has taught her body not to refer to that part of her blood."

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

"She's a half-demon, Kurama," Tarja said, looking up from her friend up to her. "She is the reason I am here. I wasn't one of the original three; I came on my own will, and found I was also a half-demon. We each have a purpose here. I am here to protect Sarome from transforming, Shelbra is here to watch over the others, Katoma is here for reasoning."

"Why is Sarome here?" Touya asked.

Everyone looked at Shelbra and Tarja, who looked worried. "Why is Sarome here?" Kurama asked.

"She is the one who was prophesized to kill Naraku, with the one she cares for the most," Tarja finally said.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked. "As a friend?"

"No, Yusuke, as in a lover. She is alone out here."


	5. Chapter 4 A Walk Through A Forest

Chapter 4 – A Day in the Woods

Kurama sat next to Sarome's motionless body, pondering, going over her face, oh; her flawless face. Something told him they had much to do together, and it would be coming soon, fast, and hard.

Hiei was out with Sango, battling, seeing how well a _girl_ can battle, and from what Kurama could see out the window, he was loosing. Kurama smiled as Sango pinned Hiei down with her giant boomerang, and he struggled in her grip. _She is a great and powerful fighter, _he thought to himself, turning back to Sarome's flawless face. _Why do I feel as though there is a connection between us, like, what Tarja said was about _me_ and her. I'll talk to her once she awakes._

Tarja walked into the room, carrying a bucket of water and a cloth. She smiled sweetly, nodded to the fox demon, and sat next to her cat-demon friend. She dipped the cloth into the water, squeezed out the access liquid, and placed it on Sarome's forehead. It has been four days since she had transformed, and she had been asleep the entire time.

"How are you doing?" she asked, trying to sound kind and unnerved by her friends late sleeping.

"Fine, thank you."

"Are you ok? You look troubled," she said. Kurama looked up into her midnight black eyes, and nodded. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I was just-." He cut himself and thought for a moment. "Do you know who Sarome's lover is supposed to be?" he asked. Tarja blushed at the question, looking back at her unconscious friend.

"Actually, back in our world, I think, you guys are a TV show," she said, sounding embarrassed. Kurama tilted his head to one side. Tarja saw this and chuckled. "She asked me not to tell you last time I talked to her, not so soon, but, I think you have a right to know now. She has had the hots for you. She loves your personality, and from what I have seen from you so far, yours and hers are the same."

"What do you mean?" he asked, tilting his head to the other side. Kirara walked in, and curled next to Sarome's head, the fur pushed against her face.

"Her power relies on the strength and power from her friends."

"Do you mean she takes power away?"

"No, Kurama. Sarome relies on the power of friendship. When her friends are weak, her power grows immensely, to protect them, when her friends are strong; her power stays the same; it is a balance of protection and love," she said, smiling. Tarja seemed to be making sense to Kurama. "When I saw you battle Miroku not too long ago, the way you moved, the way you battled, is the exact same way to Sarome. You measure out your opponent. You use your power for your friends and family, not just yourself."

"That is how I have managed to stay alive this long," he whispered. Kirara purred softly in her sleep, and that for a while was the only noise in the hut. Tarja redid Sarome's wrap a couple times, and then left. The only people in the room were Kirara, Kurama, and the unconscious Sarome. Inuyasha and some of the others came in to check on her earlier, and left.

Kurama was beginning to fade off when a stutter came into the room. Sarome was beginning to move. First her eyes opened, to show their beautiful shade of fiery red, and then she turned her head to face Kurama. "Kurama," she said, her voice was harsh. He poured some water into her mouth. She accepted it, and drank what liquid went down her parched throat.

Later on, Sarome asked him if he would go on a walk with her, and he said yes, wanting to get some time alone with her while she was awake.

"So, how do you like Feudal Era so far?" she asked, as they walked through the oak woods.

"I enjoy it. It is beautiful, and the people are nice."

"You mean Inuyasha?" she asked, smiling.

"What is there something wrong with him?"

"I can name one flaw about each one of the original Feudal Era kin. Miroku is a lecher, Inuyasha has a _huge_ ego," she said, beginning to laugh.

"What is so funny, Sarome?" he asked, trying hard not to laugh. She shook the thought and smiled at him.

"Nothing," she said, and turned back to the path ahead of her. "So, I am curious, why did you stay by my side the entire time I was out?" she asked. The conversation took a quick turn, and they were on the path of the subject Kurama had least favorite subject. He tried to ask how she knew he was there the entire time, and she spoke before him. "I may have been unconscious, Kurama, but my aura seeker never fails. I felt three foxes with me, and your aura was the one that was there the entire time. I am wondering why."

"Well, I was thinking. I had," he stopped remembering what Tarja had told him. _She asked me not to tell you last time I talked to her, not so soon, but, I think you have a right to know now. She has had the hots for you. She loves your personality, and from what I have seen from you so far, yours and hers are the same_, "a talk with Tarja."

"Oh, about what?" she asked. Her face showed no betrayal to her expression.

"About you powers," he said. It wasn't necessary a lie. They did talk about Sarome's strength and weaknesses, basically, which was power, "Your strengths and weaknesses."

"Ah, well, that is Tarja for you. She will talk, but, she is still a good loyal friend," her expression showed hurt and pain, but it quickly turned to excitement, when she grabbed Kurama's hand and pulled. He kept up with her. "I have a place to show you. It is my favorite place in all of Japan, and I go there every chance I get. I think you will like it too!"

After a little bit of off-roading hiking, Sarome stopped and took in a deep breath. Her body transformed into her four legged form. Kurama took a step back instinctively, but, there was no evil aura around her this time, and, the spider scar on her forehead was not there. "What?" she asked. "We need to fly to get there." She noticed that he was staring at the entire form she was in, and she sighed. "It is Ok; I have control over this form, which isn't my full blooded form that you saw the other day. This is still Sarome's half-form."

Kurama felt comforted by her words, and he got on her back. He felt her shift weight under him, and she told him to hold on to the red fur around her neck. He grabbed a good hold, and gasped as she leapt into the air with ease. Flames busted from the black fur on her paws and tails, which help gave her, her flight. He looked over Sarome's side and saw the forest sweep under him at great speeds.

"How do you like your first flight on a cat-demon's back?" she mused. Kurama laughed and felt the cool air in his hair.

After a few minutes of flight, they landed at the bottom of a canyon, with a flowing river, grass, soft trees and plants, and a large waterfall. It was absolutely beautiful. Kurama could see a small cave behind the flowing waterfall.

"How do you like it?" she asked. Kurama placed his hand on top of Sarome's cat-head, and smiled.

"It is truly beautiful, Sarome. It really is."


	6. Chapter 5 Cornello and Rose

Chapter 5 – Cornello and Rose

The sound of the waterfall in the background reached Kurama's ears, and the scent of roses reached his nostrils. The trees were mostly large oaks and sycamores, and the rose vines climbed the trunks. Floral hammocks hung, strong enough to hold a strong man.

"You are the only one who knows about this place?" He asked. Sarome nodded.

"Other than you, Kurama," she smiled as if she remembered something. "Except one person, well, he doesn't have legs." She transformed back into her cat-form, and gently placed her head on the water's surface, and it happened all very quickly then.

A man jumped out of the water and pulled the giant cat into the water. "Sarome!" Kurama yelled. When her head broke the surface, Kurama stepped back. She was _laughing_.

"Cornello!" she yelled, pulling herself out of the water and shaking the droplets of water form her fur. "Freak!"

"What's wrong?" he asked, by Sarome's side in an instant.

"Nothing," she said, tapping his shoulder with the tip of one of her tails. "Cornello knows I hate getting wet."

"Who's Cornello?" he asked. A young man's head broke the surface. His hair was shoulder-length and blonde, and his eyes were as blue as the water he swam in, but, he had no pupils. When he spoke, his voice was full of mischief.

"Hey, Sarome!" I haven't seen you in a while!"

"That it exactly why, fish-boy!" Sarome snapped, sarcasm filling her voice. Sarome turned to Kurama, who was reaching for his rose-whip. She stopped him by walking over between him and Cornello. "Cornello, this is Kurama, Kurama, this is Cornello." They shook hands, and the tension in the air dissipated. Sarome smiled as she saw Cornello bow towards Kurama, a sign of acceptance.

"What are you?" Kurama asked. Cornello looked at Sarome, who nodded in approval.

"Fish-demon," he said. He pushed himself off of the bank and showed a light blue tailfin, with access fin coming off of the sides. He was a merman!

"Sarome, I have a couple gifts for you," he said. He pulled out a pink jewel shard, and placed it on the bank in front of Sarome.

"A Shikon Shard! Where did you find it?" she asked. She was quickly in her human form, and she took up the fragile jewel with her claws. Before he could say anything to her, she was by his side, and she kissed his cheek. "That means one less for Naraku. The others will be happy."

"What will you tell them?" Cornello asked. "_A merfriend of mine beat the shit of a demon to get at it for me. You should accept it. It was a gift!_ Ha! I wouldn't be surprised if they kill you first! Do they even know I exist?" he mocked. Sarome smiled and kissed his cheek again.

"No, and I intend to keep it that way. This is where I come if I am upset or something."

"Well, I am glad it isn't in Naraku's hands, which could be used to put you against your friends again," he said, kissing Sarome's cheek back. "I'll go get the second." Cornello dove under the water and from sight. Kurama moved over to Sarome and looked at the pink jewel.

"Is this the Shikon jewel Shelbra was talking about?" he asked. Sarome nodded. "So, Sarome, Kagome broke this jewel?" Another nod. "I am curious, why are you so quiet?"

"You are curious a lot, aren't you, Kurama?" she asked. She kissed his cheek and they both blushed. "I am sorry, I missed." She pressed her soft lips against his, and they met. Kurama let it. He enjoyed it, and something inside him told him not to offend her. He ran his fingers through her hair, and she did the same with him.

"Ahh, what a pretty scene."

They both jumped back to see Cornello in the water, with a young woman beside him. Her hair was long and red, like Kurama's, which floated on the water's surface. Her eyes were also the same color. The same shade of forest green. Sarome's face was just as red as Kurama's hair.

"One day, Cornello, I am going to catch you at your game!" she snapped. She noticed the two little kids in Cornello's arms. "Is this-? Is this them?" she asked. Her blush went away, and her eyes were black to their soft tone. "Oh, Rose," she said, turning to the woman. "They are beautiful! How old are they now?"

"Five years," she answered her voice soft. She swam over to the bank in front of Kurama. "Who's he?" she asked, her voice cold.

"Kurama. He is with me, and he will not hurt them, I promise."

"Stick your hand in the water, Kurama. I must see for myself," Rose ordered. Kurama looked at Sarome, who kissed him lightly, and motioned for him to do it. He did, and Rose began to drink the water around his hand.

"What is she doing?" he asked Sarome. She whispered her answer into his ear.

"She is tasting your aura, to make sure it is clean. If it isn't, I'll get you out of here as fast as I can, but, since Tarja thought you and I were similar, it shouldn't be a problem."

"Clean?" he mimicked.

"Clean," Rose answered. A big smile came on her face. "Unbelievably clean. I haven't seen one so pure in a long time, just a little while longer than you, Sarome. You picked a good mate."

"Mate?" Sarome mimicked, a huge blush coming on her face.

"You kissed him, didn't you?" she asked. Sarome stayed quiet, and so did Kurama. Cornello snickered, and Sarome flashed him a dark glare. Rose turned back to Kurama. "Welcome to Dia Legara, Kurama, where you are always welcome, and safe."


	7. Chapter 6 Dia Legara and Sarome

Chapter 6 – Dia Legara and Sarome

"Welcome," Cornello said after his mate. He let go of the two little bundles in his arms, which swam over to the edge where Kurama and Sarome sat. One was smaller than the other, she being a female. Her hair was a sandy colored blonde, like her father, and her eyes were the same forest green like her mother. The other, a young male, and by the looks, a little older, had the opposite looks. He had shoulder-length red hair, a slightly darker shade then his mother, and eyes as blue as Cornello's. Neither of them had pupils, just like their parents. "This is Densuke," who motioned to the male, who pulled up his tail and showed a light blue tail, just like his father's, "and this is Starr." The little girl wit the sandy blonde hair lifted up her tail, to show it to be red, just like the color of her mother's hair.

"You know, you two were so little, you couldn't even swim on your own with running into something!" Sarome said, bringing her head close to the water. The two little kids came up to Sarome and looked into her fiery red eyes. Densuke, propelled himself out of the water and clung himself around Sarome's neck. She lost her balance, but, Kurama grabbed her and pulled her back on dry land. "You have got your father in you, Densuke, and a lot of it in you, too." Densuke let go and slipped back into the water, a wide smile on his face.

"So, you are the cat-demon father keeps bragging about?" Starr asked. Sarome looked at Cornello with a completely confused look on her face.

"_Brag?_" she asked. Cornello shrugged. "I don't know about _bragging_ on, but, I guess so, unless your father knows another cat-demon." Kurama chucked behind her, and when she pulled herself from the water's edge, she leaned against Kurama's chest, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Do you two love each other?" Densuke asked. Kurama and Sarome blushed, and he felt her move in closer to his chest. His heart raced at the closeness of them. They were touching, and Sarome was leaning affectionately against his chest. He could feel the warmth radiating off of her, and he could smell her gentle scent. He would never forget it. "Sarome?"

"I don't know," she whispered, obviously a tad bit uncomfortable with the situation, but her expression didn't betray her thoughts. Starr came up and looked deep into Kurama's green eyes. Her eyes were pondering.

"He looks a lot like Mother," she said. After a few seconds, her eyes widened in shock, confusion, and excitement, when she said what he was. "He's a fox demon!" she yelled. "And in both terms!"

"Starr!" Rose said. Her eyes were wide with shock, and her face was a bright red, just like her face. "I am sorry Kurama," she pleaded. Kurama smiled and nodded reassurance to Rose. She smiled back, before swimming gently to her husband, and whispering something in his ear. He smiled.

"Hey, Sarome, come here," Cornello said, "Rose wants me to tell you something." Sarome looked at him, a second thought plainly visible on her face. "Trust me."

"Oh, I trust you, on certain occasions!" she snapped, her voice was 100 sarcasm. Cornello smiled darkly, and sunk into the water. His eyes were still full of mischief. "Cornello?" she asked. He began to laugh, until his head was sunk low below the water's surface. "Cornello, don't you dare!" Cornello jumped out of the water, ripped Sarome from Kurama, and dragged her into the water before she could do anything.

Kurama couldn't help himself. He began to laugh. Starr and Densuke dove down under the water, and pulled out Sarome, who was glaring at them playfully. Rose began to laugh too. Sarome swam to the water's edge, and shook off the water droplets from her hair. "You are just as bad!" she scolded. Her red fiery eyes filled with the same mischief as Cornello's did.

"Sarome?" he asked, standing up, and backing away. A soft growl came from her chest, as she kneeled down as if she was going to pounce on him. "Sarome, don't." He tried to sound serious, but the look on her face made him quiver. She continued to growl, the deep sound rumbling in her chest. She smiled and lunged, throwing herself into the pool. Kurama had stepped to the side.

"Kurama!" she yelled when her head broke the surface. He began to laugh, as well as Starr and the others. She lunged out at his feet, and pulled him in with them.

That night, Kurama and Sarome curled up on a bed of vines and ferns on the ground. She had curled up in the hallow of his chest, and they shared their warmth the night. Neither moved that night. They were both very comfortable in their positions, and also being able to be so close together, for when they get back to the others, they would have to be back to being Kurama of Living World, and Sarome of Feudal Era Japan. They had both come over that decision after saying good-bye to Cornello and Rose, and the conversation was talked over while Sarome sat against his chest, hearing his heartbeat go by.

"Kurama, I don't want Naraku to find out that if he hurts you, I will abide to his will. I couldn't live with myself if he hurt you, because of me."

"Don't, Sarome. I have never felt this way before, and I don't want to leave it. I am too close, for some reason," he said, turning her so she would face him. Her eyes were watering as she began to cry, soft tears dripping down her face. She wrapped her arms around him like what a little girl would do to her mother or father. He wrapped his arms around her again, trying to forget the face he had just seen. "Please," he whispered, knowing she heard him. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. _They say the eyes are the doors to the soul of the one you love,_ he thought. He inched his face slightly towards hers. _Doors to the soul,_ he repeated. They were inching, so much closer. _Love…_ They met, letting their soft lips part for a smile. _Friendship…_ They began to kiss, a soft, passionate one. _Sarome…_

When they pulled apart, they gazed into the other's pair of eyes. "How about this?" she told him about her home, and about her friends and family, and how she wished she could bring him along to go meet them. "You would like Alex, even though he easily gets on your nerves."

"Can't you bring them here?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Easier bringing one than three, and anyway, what would I tell Tarja when I come with my parents and sibling? _'Yeah, Kurama and I love each other, and I thought it was a good idea for them to meet him!'_ Ok, Kurama, A) Tarja and the others aren't stupid, they could probably already smell the bond between us a mile away, and B) What would I say to my _parents_? They would jump all over me and do the entire 9 yards to figure out how far we went and how close we are. I'd rather keep that under wraps for a little while. He can gradually gain space when we are with the others."

"Really?" he asked. He was hopeful that they would be able to stay together.

"Really, really," she answered, lightly pecking him on the lips. "I do love you Kurama, I just need to watch my step before I cross the flaming road." She said, before falling asleep.

_I love you, Kurama_, her voice rang in his head as he fell asleep, with Sarome in his arms.


	8. Chapter 7 Back

Chapter 7 – Back

After saying good-bye to Cornello, Rose, Densuke, and Starr, Kurama hopped on Sarome's back and flew off. After lingering in the air, enjoying each other's company, Sarome led them on towards Kaede's village. But, once they reached the border, Sarome stopped in mid-air, and began to sniff.

"What is it?" he asked. Sarome's haunches flinched, and her muscles stiffened. "Sarome?"

"I know this scent!" she said, and growled up at him. "Hold on to me, Kurama, and make sure your grip is nice and strong, we will be having a bumpy landing!" Kurama gripped her scruff fur and held on. She jet off, Kurama's red hair whipping his face, they landed. Kurama jumped off and she quickly transformed back into her human form. "Katoma?" she yelled into the air. Her eyes were filled with excitement. "Katoma?!" she yelled again.

"What?!" a voice snapped. Sarome turned around and saw her friend. Her hair was straight and as orange as Sarome's flames, Kurama noted, even with the brown tint in them. Her eyes were very blue, like the sea, and her skin was as fair as sand. She wore a metal top that cut off a little bit below her breasts. She wore a skirt that was made of silver wolf pelt, and a long silver tail came out from the back. Her ears were pointed. Sarome was the only one with her animal blood's features. "I can hear you! I am not deaf!" she snapped. She noticed Kurama and stopped, dead in her tracks. "I thought I scented something new, and Rain was a little restless."

"Rain?" Kurama asked. He turned to Sarome, who looked at him, smiled, and then answered.

"Katoma's dragon."

"Well, I could have sworn I saw Hiei over there, but I shook the thought. Apparently, I was right. Everyone has been acting strange lately."

"_Lately_?" Sarome mimicked. Fear flickered off her face.

"Yeah! When I arrived, I thought I saw Jin and Touya, but, like with Hiei, I shook it, and when I called for you, you never answered," she said, tossing her wolf-like tail to the side. "Where were you?"

"Out," Sarome said quickly, after a deep red blush. "I heard your call, I-I just didn't want to answer," she stuttered. Katoma raised an eyebrow. "I just needed my time, you know that."

"Ah, well, we are going to stretch out our powers, wanna come?" she asked. Sarome turned to Kurama, who nodded. "Should I go ahead and let Rain out?" Sarome shook her head.

"I'll call on the others, and ask if they want to watch," Kurama said, before patting Sarome on the shoulder and walking off.

He found Jin and Touya under the oak, and went over to join them. They seemed to be discussing something really important. Jin saw Kurama, and let his wind pick him up. "Aye, it's Kurama!" he yelled.

"Hey, Jin," he said. "What's wrong?"

"We were just wondering where you and Sarome went. We were worried," Touya answered. "Hiei was getting wrestles, and we had to hold him a couple times, before we could talk sense into him and get him to stay." Kurama nodded, his eyes closed, but they flung open when Touya asked a certain question. "So, what were you and Sarome doing?"

"She was just showing me the surrounding forest and areas. Nothing much."

"Uh-huh," said a voice behind them. Tarja, Miroku, and Inuyasha walked up and joined them. "Sarome has a crush on you, Kurama, no doubt about it!"

"What do you mean?" he asked, his face turning as read as his hair.

"One, I can read minds, my secondary power, and two, I am Sarome's close friend. She has a crush on you, so don't hide it." Miroku and Inuyasha nodded behind her. Kurama flushed a brighter red, and it softened when he saw Sarome walking his way. She had a red snake wrapped around her body, from her right ankle, up her chest, and then over her left shoulder. Its eyes were a midnight black, placed against ruby scales.

"You ready, Tarja?" she asked. Tarja looked at Kurama nodded, and got up. Jin and the others followed in pursuit. "Tarja and I will go up first. What do you want to go to?" she asked. Tarja shrugged.

"First blood?"

"You read my mind!" Sarome said.

"I know…" she shrugged, and they set off to both sides of the field. The red dragon curled up next to Kurama.

"_Sarome is a strong fighter, Kurama, she'll be fine,_" his voice rang. It was as loud as thunder. "_My lady is cursed, and she vowed that she will kill Naraku, even at the cost of her own life. That has made her strong, and the power of her friends grows, like she does, which makes her an even stronger opponent."_

"Who are you?" Kurama asked, trying not to show a frighten and worried face.

"_My name is Hikaru, Sarome's dragon of Fire and Light." _Kurama now realized that the voice that he was hearing was female. Kurama looked ahead, as the battle began.


	9. Chapter 8 Battle Cry

Chapter 8 – Battle Cry

Kurama watched, as Sarome conjured up her flames. They lapped around at her feet, bringing her hair to wrap around her body. Flames appeared at the tips of her three tails, her ears, and her hands. The jewel around her neck pulsed with power and strength.

Tarja had done close to the same thing. The wind was pulling at her extremely long hair, and her eyes were still black as night. Lightening began to form at her hands, and gray clouds began to form at her heals.

"Go Sarome!" Sango yelled from the sidelines.

Shelbra stood up, letting her voice be heard on the wind. "Begin!"

Sarome was the first to act. She let the flames engulf her entire body, setting off a heat wave towards Kurama and the others. When they were able to open their eyes, Sarome was in the air, still engulfed. Tarja smiled, and sent a lightening bolt at Sarome. It hit her, square in the chest, and she fell to the ground. Tarja didn't look the least bit worried. Kurama flinched, as if he felt it. He put his hand to the spot on his chest. It was the same place where Tarja hit Sarome. Hikaru noticed.

"_Are you Ok, Kurama?"_ she asked. Kurama nodded. It looked like Hikaru smiled. "_I see, so the prophecy was true."_ Her voice trailed off. Kurama decided to leave it at that, and talk to the dragon later on. He turned back to Sarome. She had a blade in her hand, and when she threw it, it lit into flames. Tarja blocked it, using a wind power to blow it the other way. "_She better not call me in…"_ Hikaru said, beginning to unfurl her body from its curl.

"Hikaru!" Sarome yelled, now, with the flames gone. The dragon lifted into the air, and transformed into a larger form. Sarome got on her back, right behind her head. She whispered something, and the beast nodded. Hikaru headed for Tarja, but turned up at a 90 degree angle towards the sky. Sarome was right in front of Tarja, with her claws nice and sharp, against Tarja's throat. A small scrape appeared, and the scent of blood filled the air.

"Over!" Shelbra yelled. Sarome got off of Tarja, placing her hand on her neck. The blood disappeared, and the cut was too. Tarja's neck was back to normal. They were both laughing, and heading back over towards the group. "Tarja, that is 4-0, you know. You are on a losing streak."

"Only with Sarome, and my powers are newer than yours, so I am still working at them," Tarja said, sitting down next to Hikaru, who was now curled back up. "Sarome, why don't you get one of the newbies to face you."

"_Newbie_?" Sarome asked, turning to her friend. Kirara was on her shoulder. The small cat demon mewed. Tarja nodded her head towards Jin and Touya. "Ah."

"I'll face you," Touya said. "I will like to see if my powers even work here."

"I'll go easy on you," Sarome said, smiling, and nodding towards the battle field. "Loser streak, is what we'll battle to."

"Which one is that?" he asked, getting ready.

"No blood-shed, but only on the brink. You call 'death', when you would pierce their throat, and kill. I don't know why we call it that, we just do."

"Ah, Ok."

Shelbra's voice carried on the wind. "Begin!"

Sarome smiled, and launched herself towards Touya, not engulfing herself in flames like she did with Tarja. That is how all of the battles went. Sarome faced everyone, and beat everyone, including Kurama. She was very powerful. Katoma faced Hiei, and beat him. He wasn't too happy with that, and vowed revenge. Katoma merely laughed at his response, instead of taking it seriously. Hiei smiled at her laugh, but quickly hid it when he noticed everyone gaze.

Shelbra faced Jin, only to be beaten. He said later on that he would teach her some of his tricks, and that, in return, she taught him some of her moves and powers, and tips on surviving out here. Shelbra agreed.

Inuyasha faced everyone, only to be beaten by Yusuke, Kurama, and Sango. Tarja went up to Sarome again, and lost again, but when she faced Touya and Jin on a 1 on 2 battle, she beat both of them easily. She also faced Hiei, who won. Katoma smiled at him, and he smiled back, only for a quick second.

Kurama saw them later on, talking in a tree, and he though he saw Hiei put his hand around Katoma. He later on found Sarome at the waterfall, combing out her wet hair, and blood scent lingered in it. In the river, was blood.

"Sarome, are you Ok?" he asked. She didn't turn around, merely flicked her tail. "Sarome?"

"Don't come near me," she snapped. Her voice was filled with pain. "Go away, Kurama!" she yelled. "Go!"

Kurama took a step forward, and then, when he heard her snarl, he left as quickly as he could. _Why is she like this?_ He thought. _Earlier today, she was really happy, and now, she, well, she is going dark on me. Sarome…_

He found Tarja alone, working on some of her battle strokes. "Hey, Tarja, has Sarome ever been, cold, to you before?" he asked.

"Cold? I don't think so. It is usually right before Naraku grabs hold of her, or, that she is bothered about something, why?" she asked. Kurama shook his head. _I will deal with this_.

"Nothing. I was just curious."

Tarja eyed him, and he smiled, trying to show that nothing was bothering him, and she bought it. Kurama decided to go back to the waterfall, and he saw Sarome, on the ground, unconscious. Over her body, was a young man. His hair was long and black, his eyes red with yellow pupils. He smiled, and his chuckle was filled with darkness and evil.

"Sarome!" he yelled. The man continued to laugh. He now held Sarome's limp body in his arms. A new scar ran over her right eye. It was a claw mark, just like the ones on her neck. She was still unconscious. "Sarome!"

"She cannot hear you, Kurama," the man said.

"Who are you?!" Kurama snapped. He already had his rose whip out and ready. He jumped into the air and brought it down. A barrier was brought up, and his rose whip melted before his very eyes.

"My name is Naraku," he said, laughing. "I am Sarome's master." His voice trailed off as he transformed into a miasma and disappeared.

"Sarome!" he yelled into the air. A tear fell down his face. He knew that he had just met Sarome. He _knew_ that they were merely close friends, but, something inside of him told him to protect Sarome with his life, and he had just failed that duty. He had failed his instincts to stay with her, and soothe her. That led to her capture with Naraku. _I have to go tell the others._

Kurama ran, as fast as he could, towards Kaede's Village, and his close friends.


	10. Chapter 9 Girl Beyond the Looking Glass

Chapter 9 – A Girl Beyond the Looking Glass

Kurama ran as fast as he could to where Katoma and Shelbra sat talking. They looked as if they were fighting over something. Katoma had black water coming from her hands, spreading to her elbows. Shelbra had a mighty wind blowing around her, her eyes an extremely pale blue. Kurama caught the clips of their fight as he neared them.

"You love Inuyasha's _half_-brother, Shelbra!" Katoma yelled, her fists beginning to shake. "I can love who I want, and if it is Hiei, than so be it!"

"I do not want you to get hurt, Kat!" Shelbra snapped, tears floating down her face, and fading into her blond hair. "He will have to leave, and I don't want to see Sarome hurt, it is obvious that she loves Kurama, and he to her, but, I don't think I could bear seeing you hurt because Hiei had to leave!"

"_If_ he leaves, Shelbra," Katoma whispered. "We don't even know if we can get them back," she turned and saw Kurama, her eyes wide with pain and shock. "Did you hear that?" she asked. Kurama shook his head.

"Sarome's been captured by Naraku!" Kurama yelled.

"Where, Kurama, where did Naraku get her?!" Shelbra yelled, running off in the opposite direction.

"At the waterfall!" Kurama yelled after her. Shelbra ran into Kaede's hut. "Where is Tarja, she might be able to reach Sarome!"

"She left to go check on everything back home," Katoma said, running towards the forest and the waterfall. "Come on, show me where!" Kurama led the way, and once he arrived, he remembered something of crucial value. He dug his hand into his pocket, and pulled out a shell, laced with dried and hardened seaweed. Rose had given it to him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They were just about to leave, and Rose and ordered him to stay for a second. Kurama bent down to the water's edge and looked Rose deep in the eyes. She wrapped the necklace around his neck, and whispered a couple words into his ear. _"If you ever need to find Sarome, let her name echo in the shell, and you will not be lost, Kurama. If you need to find anyone, whisper their name in the shell. You will not be lost then, either."_

_"Thank you,"_ Kurama thanked, kissing Rose's head thankfully, before pulling himself up onto Sarome's back. He smiled and nodded to Cornello and Rose. "_For everything!_"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He quickly whispered Sarome's name into the shell, and stepped back as it rose from his hand. It busted into a red light, and in it, was Sarome.

She was on her knees, her hands chained to the wall. Her three scars on her neck were bleeding badly, along with a bunch of scratches that were fresh and spilling with blood. "Kurama…" she whispered.

"Sarome…" he whispered back, hoping, hoping that she would hear his voice. She did not. She didn't move, only spoke, as if she was speaking to someone else in that room.

"I do not know where he is…back home, probably," she whispered, crying.

"I do not believe you, Sarome," said a dark voice. It was Naraku's voice, dark and cruel. A purple miasma filled the room, and the only thing Kurama could hear was the dark laugh of Naraku and the painful hacking of Sarome.

"Well, Naraku was definitely here," Katoma said. She finally noticed the shell in Kurama's hand. "Did Sarome give that to you?" she asked. Kurama lied, nodding. Katoma shrugged, and walked off. "She'll find her way home."

"What?" Kurama snapped, turning to Katoma. She turned around, and looked at him, with a smirk on her face. "You are just going to leave her? She is in a castle somewhere here in this world, and I am going to look for her!"

"Oh really, Kurama," Katoma snapped back, equally powerful, "And how is that? What do you think we have been looking for while Sarome and I were here; a vacation spot? No, we were and _are_ looking for Naraku's castle, which, in case you haven't noticed, we haven't found it yet!"

Kurama and Katoma stood there, piercing each other down with hurt eyes. Kurama sighed and ran towards the village.

"Where are you going?" Katoma yelled. Kurama didn't stop, but kept running towards Jin and Touya, letting his voice carry on the wind.

"To fulfill my destiny with Sarome…"


	11. Chapter 10 Sarome

Chapter 10 – Sarome

Kurama continued to run, run as fast as he could to get to Touya and Jin. They were in deep conversation too, and didn't notice Kurama running up to them until he was right in front of them.

"Sarome has been captured, guys," he said, out of breath. "I am going to look for her."

"What are you talking about?"

Kurama whirled around to see Sarome standing right there in front of them, leaning on one leg, her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes were a lighter shade of red then Kurama remembered them to be, "I am right here, and fine!" She walked over to Kurama and hugged him. Kurama, thinking that something must have provoked her to be like this. She had promised to not show her love for him in front of everyone. "But I am glad you still care for me, after what happened."

"What happened?" Touya asked, eyeing Kurama.

"Yeah, Sarome, what happened?" he asked. She looked dumbfounded by his question. She kissed him on the lips, and wrapped her hands around his neck. Kurama tried to pull away, but her strength was amazingly strong.

"Ok, lets, Oh my god!" Shelbra yelled as she stormed out of Kaede's hut. She saw Kurama trying to back away, with Sarome kissing him. She began to scent the air, and her eyes went from the light blue to completely white. "Kurama, move!" she yelled, and jumped in between Kurama and the still kissing Sarome. A growl, deep with hate and rage filled the air from Shelbra's chest.

"What is it, Shelbra, or should I say, _Naraku_?" Sarome snapped, baring her fangs at her friend. A tension filled the air. Her red and black tails were lashing back and forth, releasing a dark black flame, forcing everyone to step back. Shelbra laughed.

"You are calling _me_ Naraku?" Shelbra laughed. "Naraku, Sarome makes real flames, not black ones!" A strong burst of wind surged throughout the air, and Sarome was thrown back. Her legs froze to the ground with Touya's help, and Shelbra's winds grew stronger with the extra boost from Jin.

"Traitor!" Sarome yelled. She turned to Kurama, pain in her eyes. Kurama was forced to look away. This wasn't Sarome, this was an imposter. Sarome was still in pain at Naraku's castle, still bound to the wall, like what Rose's shell showed him. "Kurama, please!" she yelled. A sword tip busted from her chest, and Katoma stood behind her, with a blade in her hand, and one lodged deep into Sarome's chest. Sarome dissipated and only a doll, with a strand of her long brown and red hair, was left sitting in her place.

"I can believe this is Naraku's doing," she said, a smile on her face. Hiei stood right behind her, a large smile on his face. "Are you all alright?" she asked. Everyone nodded. Shelbra took up the doll and sniffed at it. "A golem?" Katoma asked, Shelbra nodded.

"And a mighty good one, too. It had her scent and all."

"What gave it away?" Sango walked over to stand next to Shelbra, and took the wooden doll from her hands. "If it had her scent and all."

"Her eyes," Kurama whispered. Everyone turned to him. He sighed, and continued on. "They were a couple shades lighter than usual. Instead if fire-."

"They were light rose red," Miroku whispered. Kurama nodded, and sighed.

"I am going to find her," Kurama said, beginning to walk away. "It is prophesized that Sarome's love is supposed to help her defeat Naraku," he met everyone's eyes while he spoke, "I believe it is me. I can follow the scent of this golem to find her, and I won't stop until I do."

"I am with you," Touya said.

"Count me in!" Jin added. Kurama smiled and turned to the hosts of this world. Sango nodded, Kirara jumped on his shoulder and mewed, Kagome and Inuyasha stepped forward in unison, Miroku stood up next to Sango. Yusuke stood next to Kurama and laid his hand friendly on his shoulder and winked. The only people left were Shelbra, Katoma, and Hiei.

"I am with you, Kurama," Katoma said, stepping up, holding hands with Hiei, who also stepped up. Kurama nodded his thanks.

"I will too," Shelbra said, taking the doll she took from Sango and handing it to Kurama. "We are close friends, and the fact that Naraku has her only makes me want to kill him more. Let's go!" She said, stepping forward.

"When Tarja gets back, I'll make sure she knows that ye are gone to find Naraku and by that, Sarome. Good traveling," Kaede said, nodding. As the sun rose over the mountains, the group headed off, following Kurama, who was following the scent of Sarome.

_Jewel of Rose, _Kurama thought, as he held the shell in his hand, _help me find Sarome, let me make sure she is Ok, let me hold her again…_


	12. Chapter 11 Nothing But Pain

Chapter 11 – Nothing But Pain 

Sarome was on her knees, her wrists bound to the wall above her. The three scars on her neck were bleeding really badly. Tears fell down her face, mixing with her blood at her knees. Her clothes were ripped and cuts were all over her body.

Her soul was weak, and she couldn't move.

She saw something that made her hurt all inside. She had to tell herself that it wasn't true, that it was just one of Naraku's tricks. A nightmare. But the movements, everything was real. All of Naraku's tricks were fake, nothing, illusions. But this…this was real, and it burned Sarome more than her precious flames.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kurama stood there with another woman in his arms. She looked like her, but her eyes were a green, like Kurama's, her hair was black with a red tint instead of brown, and her clothes were a full royal kimono.

He held her as she kissed him on the lips, and the pain surged through Sarome like a bullet. No pain could ever describe what she felt at that moment. Kurama returned the passionate kiss…another bolt of pain…

She began to untie her kimono, and Kurama smiled under and between the kiss…another bolt of pain…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Now there was no one to trust in this world. There was nothing to live for. Not Kurama, not Katoma or even Tarja. Nothing but pain was left. Nothing But pain…

Naraku stepped into the room, a smirk on his face. Sarome was too weak to even look up…in too much pain to look up… "Do you want revenge?" he sneered. Sarome stayed quiet. Naraku clenched his fists and physical pain flowed through Sarome's body, spreading from her neck. "Kurama is here, with everyone else."

"Yes…" she growled. She wasn't possessed. She wanted to get revenge for the pain he had caused her. She heard Naraku laugh and release the binds that held her to the wall. Her arms fell limply to her side, and Sarome used the blood-stained wall to help herself up. Her eyes were filled with anger, hatred, and pain. "Where is he?"

"In the front of the castle."

Sarome's cat-like ear twitched as she let the flames of her hate heal the wounds over on her body, and burning the scent of blood on her. But now, she wasn't in her own mind. She was now possessed by Naraku, from the physical pain that had coursed. "Go now…" he ordered.

"Yes, Naraku," she answered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I am really sorry it is so short…I have been busy with school and band and my singing at home…I am really sorry!!! Please review….Flames welcome any day! I really want reviews….


	13. Chapter 12 Confrontation

Chapter 12 – Confrontation

Kurama stood in front of a large castle, with all of his friends behind of him. The castle was dark and dreary, and it reeked of the ma who stole Sarome: Naraku. Inuyasha and the other had told him about Naraku and all that he had done to this world, and Kurama had one more thing to add to it.

The shell in his hand still showed Sarome bound to the wall, bleeding out of her scars. Still chained…still in pain…Kurama shut the shell and placed it inside his shirt. Only Katoma and Sarome knew of it, and only Sarome knew how it worked. He stepped forward, and was reflected back by a weak barrier.

"Move, Kurama," Inuyasha ordered, wielding his Tetsusaiga. It glowed red, and he used the wind scar against the barrier, which dissipated instantly. Kurama stepped forward into a large field. It looked like a battle ground. "We are finally here. This place smells of Naraku," Inuyasha said. Kirara on Sango's shoulder mewed gently. "And Sarome."

"We should hurry," Sango said, catching up with Kurama. Kurama sighed and stepped forward, onto the battle field. A haunting wind filled the arena, bringing up dust and flames. When the dust died, stood Kagura and Sarome in the front.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha snapped. He lunged forward with his Tetsusaiga still unsheathed. Sarome shot her hand up, and a raging fire came up and caught Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" Jin yelled, sending a wind blast to cool the flames that licked his body. When he came back to the others unharmed, Kurama was the next one who took a step forward, bringing up his trademark rose whip.

"Sarome…" he whispered, as he noticed that her eyes were clouded over. One of her cat-like ears twitched, and she began to laugh.

"Fool! I am a part of Naraku! And always will be!" she yelled, sending a fire dragon towards him. The dragon didn't attack him, but attack the rose whip in his hand. Kurama saw that Hikaru's eyes were not blinded over with possession like Sarome's.

"Poison Blades!" Shelbra yelled, sending blades of poison from her claws that ripped open Sarome's chest, along with Kagura's. Sarome dissipated to a wooden golem again, but Kagura pulled out a feather and flew away, holding up her wilted kimono to her chest.

"Damn you!" she yelled, but, there was no fury in her voice.

"That was too easy," Hiei said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We should get going. Sarome is inside."

"How do you know, Kurama?" Shippo asked. A smile pulled on the corner of Kurama's lips. "How can you be so sure? What if she isn't and she is back in Kaede's village?"

"Trust me, Shippo," Kurama said. "I know. I can feel it."

"So can I," Katoma came in. "And she is hurt."

Kurama ran into the castle, followed by Katoma, Shelbra, and the others from Feudal Era Japan, and from Living and Demon Worlds. He continued to run, through the hallways, through every part of the castle, following Katoma and her keen sense of smell. But didn't find her anywhere. She was definitely in the castle here, they could feel her aura, but, she was no where to be found.

_Dammit!_ Kurama thought. He brought the shell back up to his face and whispered Sarome's name into the shell. It showed her in the same place, not moved, but still bleeding. _Sarome…where are you?_


	14. Chapter 13 Findance

Chapter 13 – Findance

Sarome heard footsteps above her, and she looked up. Someone, other than Naraku, was here, above her, and there were multiple of them. "Someone…" she tried to say. She was too weak. "Help!" her voice grew stronger, as scents lifted through the trap door above her and into her room. "Kurama! Shelbra! Katoma!" She screamed. The movements stopped. "Down here, below you!"

"Sarome?" Inuyasha's voice said. She smiled as she heard his soft voice through the floorboards.

"Inuyasha! Down below you!" she tried to say. The floorboards broke through from a mighty blast of wind, created by two people: Shelbra and Jin. "Guys!" she whimpered while coughing.

"Sarome!"

She looked up slowly with hopeful eyes. She was now gazing into a pair of forest green orbs. His red hair fell in front of his face. "Kurama…" she whispered, before wincing in pain from her scars. Blood still trickled down it, and Kurama nearly slipped on it. There was so much blood around her.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine…" she mumbled. Kurama undid the chains that bound her with his rose whip. She fell into his arms, her blood soaking into his white kimono. Tears began to flood down his face as he held her weak body.

"Why did you tell me to leave?" he asked. He never got his answered. Her body went weak. "Sarome?"

"She is unconscious," Touya said, walking over to him. "We should get going. This castle is giving me the creeps."

"Not until we find Naraku," Inuyasha said. Sango and Miroku nodded.

"Kirara, you go help to take them back," Sango said. The cat demon transformed, and Kurama placed her on the back. Sarome, who everyone had thought was unconscious, stopped him from doing so.

"No…" she whispered. "I am going to find Naraku. I have to." She turned to Katoma, who was looking as if she might object. "He put me here, cursed me, let me out in the sunlight, and then shoved me back in there, my revenge will be enough energy for me to last."

"I wasn't going to say that!" She said, Sarome laughed slightly.

"Right. I hope you and Hiei had fun when I was away," she whispered, before jumping out of the room with ease, followed suit with everyone else. When Katoma and Hiei reached the top, they caught up with Sarome.

"What are you talking about?" Katoma growled. Kurama, who was walking next to the cat-formed Sarome, laughed. Sarome bowed her head and stopped, her fiery eyes looked upwards, and they clouded over with possession. "Naraku!" she snarled.


	15. Chapter 14 Naraku

Chapter 14 – Naraku

Sarome bowed her head and stopped, her fiery eyes looked upwards, and they clouded over with possession. "Naraku!" Katoma snarled. The figure of Naraku appeared in front of them, holding his hand out, as if he was holding something. When he squeezed his hand, Sarome squealed in pain, clenching her fists, causing blood to pour down her palm. "How dare you do this to Sarome, bastard!"

"She isn't yours…" Naraku growled with a smile.

"Nor yours…" Sarome growled back, shaking off Kurama. "Let me do this, Kurama," she whispered weakly.

"Sarome…"

"Trust me," she pulled around and kissed him gently on the lips and turned back to Naraku, as if that kiss filled her up with energy. Her tails flashed back and forward with anger, and her ears were flat against her head. A hiss escaped her throat. "You will die today, Naraku!" she snapped. She took a step forward, and when Naraku squeezed his hand, she only flinched slightly, but she kept walking towards him. Shock filled his eyes and he squeezed harder, but she kept moving.

"Damn you wench!" he snapped. She kept moving towards him, fire burning in her eyes and hands. "Die!" He clenched his fingers into a fist. This felled Sarome, and she went to her knees, gripping her neck, but, few sounds escaped her mouth.

"You die!" she said, pain in her voice. Kurama pulled out his legendary rose-whip and ran to her side, helping her up in front of Naraku. He flicked his wrist, and the blade went across a barrier. Inuyasha smiled behind them.

"A barrier?" he said. "Sarome Kurama, move!" he yelled, and they did, leaving a clear way to Naraku. Kurama pulled Sarome into his arms and fell behind the hanyou. The fang he held in his hand began to glow red, and Kagome next to him had an arrow in place. "Get ready to die, Naraku!" she yelled too, and sent the fletched arrow at Naraku, and Inuyasha used his wind scar to break the barrier. The fresh scents of Naraku filled everyone's nostrils, including the humans.

"Damn!" he yelled. His eyes clouded over in Miasma, and a very powerful blast of miasma came, but, instantly disappeared when Sarome transformed. "Kurama, get on!" she ordered. He did, and she jumped into the air, slashing a fire claw at him, which clipped him by the neck.

"Rose whip!" he yelled as he flicked his wrist again, which cut off Naraku's head at that. "It is finally over," he whispered into Sarome's ear as she landed.

"No, it isn't…" chuckled a voice as deep and sinister as anything. The head that Kurama had chopped off smiled, and it dissipated in a flash of purple miasma. "for now…"

"Dammit!" Inuyasha yelled into the sky. He looked as if he was about to chase after Naraku, but Sango, Kagome, and Miroku held him back. "Let me go!"

"Sarome needs us!" Sango said.

"There will be another time, Inuyasha!" Miroku said next.

"Miroku is right, Inuyasha," Kagome responded with kindness and trueness in her voice. Inuyasha stopped trashing in their arms and sighed, turning to Sarome. When he walked over to look at the damage, she woke up.

"I'm fine, guys," she said, before falling unconscious. More blood trickled down her neck. Sango called Kirara, and the giant cat welcomed her kin on her back, along with Kurama behind her. Once they were all outside, everyone seemed to transform. Shelbra took in a dog form, with four paws and fur, and let Sango and Miroku on her back. Katoma also transformed, and let Hiei and Touya on her back. Jin said he would fly, and Kagome and Shippo got on Inuyasha's back, even though he didn't transform like the others did.

"Lets go back home," Katoma yelled as they started off, only Jin and Kirara in the air. "All of us!" That made Kurama smile. He had finally befriended with the wolf-girl.


	16. Chapter 15 Let Me Try

Chapter 15 – Let Me Try

A week and a half passed in Kaede's village since the group returned home from Sarome's rescue mission, and everyone has been closer than ever. Shelbra and Jin helped each other out on their wind skills. And Touya and Katoma worked on their ice skills, and found, that they could both do much more out here than back in Demon World. Tarja had always been by Sarome's side after the incident, watching over her unconscious body with concern. After she fainted in Kurama's arms, no one had been able to awake her, including Kurama.

She was laid out in Kaede's hut, changed from her bloody battle clothes to a lightweight red and green kimono. It fit her, barely, but, she always had the blanket draped over her. Her hair had been cleaned from its bloody hold and it lay gently below her. Kurama stayed and watched her gasp for air each time she breathed in.

"How is she?" Tarja asked when she came in. Kurama closed his eyes and shook his head.

"She still hasn't woken up yet," he said. Tarja sighed and sat next to him. "Why?"

"Her body is regenerating the aura she had lost trying to stay alive back in Naraku's castle. The entire miasma she took in is being faded from her body system, so she can live without getting sick all the time." She paused and looked at Kurama. "It usually takes about a couple of weeks, if not months."

"_Months_?" he gasped. From where he came from, if they were unconscious for that long they would be as good as dead. "How can she survive that?"

Tarja chuckled slightly. "You underestimate Sarome, Kurama. She has an extremely powerful will after what has happened to her here. I am personally amazed how strong it is. She has a duty, she tells me, to protect everyone here and her world, and if she fails, everyone and everything she loves and cares for will purge into darkness."

"What?"

"It is true. That is why it her destiny is to defeat Naraku, and rid the world of _his_ darkness." She stood up, and brushed the dust from her silver pants. "I also have places I have to check on, just as Sarome does. Her parents are probably worried sick."

"What will you tell them?"

"The truth of course, Kurama. It is her parents that even allow her to come here!"

"Do they know I am here?" Tarja's eyes widened slightly, and a smile pulled at her lips. She shook her head and left the hut, leaving Kurama and Sarome alone.

_Why did this happen_? He thought to himself. A mew came from the doorway and Kirara walked in, with Sango and Miroku right after her. She jumped onto Sarome's chest and curled up slightly. "May we join you?" Miroku asked. Kurama nodded.

"Be patient, Kurama, she will come back in time."

"I know, Sango, it is just…" he trailed off. Sarome began to stir, and Kirara jumped off her chest and mewed again. Her eyes squeezed tightly, and then opened. Her fiery red eyes were filled with sorrow and pain, yet, they were happy and joyous at the same time.

"Kurama…" she whispered, her voice not as full as it once was. She turned to Kirara and patted her on the head. The small cat demon mewed gently and went to rub her cheek against Sarome's. She smiled.

"Sango…Miroku…"

"Hey, we were so worried," Sango said with kindness in her voice. "You have been out for a while!"

"How long?" She tried to pull herself up but fell into the lap of Kurama. She kept her head there, and Kurama moved a dark brown stray hair from her face. "Thank you…"

"A week and a half," Miroku answered. Sarome sighed, the smile instantly gone. "Why?"

"My mom is going to kill me."

"That is if Naraku doesn't get to you first," Inuyasha growled, walking into the hut. "Your mother of yours is here, you know…"

"What?!" Sarome snapped, weakly standing up. "Why in Seven Hells is _she_ here?!"

"SARAH!!!" Someone screamed…it was a male voice. Tarja entered the room, a frightened look in her eyes. She shrugged. "I am sorry, I had to…"

"Tarja…" Sarome barked, a deep snarl coming from her chest. "Why the damn did you bring my _Parents_??"

"I told them what happened, and they told me to bring them here. I had no choice."

"Yeah right…" Sarome said with a sarcastic smile and left the hut, with Kurama and the others right behind her. "Thanks Tarja…"

"Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I am sorry it has been so long since I have posted…please review…I only have three!!! AND ONE OF THEM IS MINE!!! Please…I really work hard on these…


	17. Chapter 16 For There is No Cure For Deat

Chapter 16 – For There is No Cure For Death

Kurama followed Sarome, who was reluctant to leave the hut. Tarja also had to slightly drag her outside. Inuyasha followed behind everyone with a smirk on his face. By the way Sarome glared at him, she was holding herself back from letting Hikaru take care of him. He let a small smile pull at his lips.

When they entered the sunlight, Kurama saw Sarah's parents. What he took was her mother, was a relatively short woman, with short black hair with fine white strips in it. She was large, and powerfully built woman. She had light blue eyes and fair skin.

Her father, was a tall man, and also powerfully built. He had golden colored hair and dark hazel eyes. He had his arms crossed across his chest. Sarome's younger brother she was talking about was in front of them, in the same gesture as his father. He looked about nine or ten. He had a darker shade of brown of his father's hair, and his mother's light blue eyes. He was slightly shorter than Hiei.

"Hi, Mom…" Sarome said slowly and reluctantly. Her mother didn't speak, but her father stepped forward. "Dad…"

"What the hell were you getting yourself into?" he growled. Sarome winced at the sheer power in his voice, as well as Kurama. "Getting captured by _him_."

"I am sorry…I didn't-," she tried to respond, but her mother came up.

"You had us worried sick!"

"It isn't my fault he came up in Kurama's form!" she snapped. Her mother and father gasped. Kurama stayed still as their eyes floated over to him. A cold chill went down his spine as he saw the cold glares from her parents.

"So this is the fox Tarja was talking about on our way here," her mother growled. Sarome closed her eyes, for if it was embarrassment or her wounds it was from, he couldn't tell. "We heard quite a bit about you, Kurama."

"God Mom, leave him alone! He didn't do anything!"

"Except for giving Naraku your weakness…" her father growled, stepping forward. Sarome stepped in between him and Kurama. "What are you doing?"

"Protecting him, just like he did to me!" she growled, baring her fangs at her father. She quickly transformed into her four-legged form, letting fire lick at her paws and the tip of the three tails. "Back off, or the fur will fly!" Her father took a step back, sheer fear filling his eye. Kurama took it as though Sarome had never threatened him before.

Something crashed into Kurama and pulled him to the ground. He heard Sarome's father sigh and leave. When Kurama opened his eyes, he was gazing into the eyes of Sarome's little brother. "Alex…" she growled, baring her fangs at him as well. "Get off of him," Kurama finally noticed the smile on her cat-face and the humor in her eyes. Alex got off of Kurama and hopped on her back, squeezing with his knees and holding onto the scruff of her neck as if he was riding. "Now get off of me!" she laughed.

"What?" Kurama gasped, letting air fill his lungs. He could still feel a slight glare from either her mother or father, but, he didn't dare look back. "Sarome, is this your brother?" She nodded.

"Come on, Sarome, you promised!" Alex said, kicking her sides as if she was a horse.

"I did no such thing!" she said, bouncing him up into the air and onto the ground with a soft _thud_ onto Kurama. "Sorry," she said, quickly transforming back into her half-demon form. She looked as if she never spent three months in Naraku's castle and abuse. A deep smile showed Alex a pair of fangs. She helped him up, pulling her younger brother off of her. "Maybe later, Alex."

"Oh, come on!" he cried, his voice filled with sarcasm. She turned and looked at Kurama, who shrugged. "Please?" She sighed and transformed back, and Alex jumped on her back, with Kurama right behind him.

"I'll be back soon. Tarja, you will explain what happened since _you_ were the one who brought them here!" She said as she began to levitate off of the ground.

"I wasn't even there!"

"Then Inuyasha can help you, he was there, and he seemed to find amusement in our argument. Kagome will make sure he does!" She was now out of ear's reach as she flew over mountains and valleys.

"Well?" Her mother stated, sitting down. "I think she fell for it," her face turned from hard to a smile. "What do you think Tarja?"

"Any day!" she smiled back. "Make sure you just don't tell her that it was all a joke that you were pissed off, ok?"

"Yeah," her father said as he sat down next to his wife. Everyone gathered around as they told their parts of the story of Sarome's rescue, well.

All except Katoma and Hiei.


	18. Chapter 17 Katoma and Hiei

Chapter 17 – Katoma and Hiei

Katoma sat on a large bolder, Hiei was next to her, and a small river of water floated in the air, levitating around both of them in a complete and next to perfect circle. The waterfall roared to the right of them, and the bubbling river flowed to the left. Hiei was watching Katoma, but Katoma's eyes were closed.

"Katoma?" he asked. The water, in a blink of an eye, was back in the river. She turned to face him, her dark navy blue eyes reflecting the watery mist that hung in the air. Her pupils were hardly noticeable. All she had was a small blue slit, much harder to see than Inuyasha's or Sarome's.

"Yes?" she asked. Her voice was smooth and soft, like water in itself, yet, it had sheer ferocity that came naturally, like a waterfall, a heavy flowing waterfall.

"Do you love me?" he asked. She smiled and kissed him on the lips, and he held her there. He wanted to savor this moment forever. He had found a girl that was close to him. They were different, yet same. They both hated many things, yet, they enjoyed many things. They both _loved_ to fight more than anything other than each other. They were like a single personality, copied and placed in another body. He was reluctant to let her go when she pulled away.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked. He knew it was rhetorical. Since Sarome was captured, she had been acting different, and Hiei thought he was the only one that was seeing it. She was usually distant, far off, and when he spoke, it was like he was talking to an empty shell. Her voice showed none of that now. "Hiei…" she sighed, looking at the water, her eyes downcast, "I-I don't think we should see each other."

"What?" Hiei said, obviously shocked to hear that. "What are you saying?"

"You come from a different land, a place where you will have to go back sooner or later. We are still working on a way to send you back, and Sarome knows she will have to say good-bye to Kurama. You have no idea how hard this really is for me."

"So you are going to say 'good-bye' just like that?" Hiei was ticked off, no, he was more than ticked; he was seriously pissed off. That didn't happen around Katoma. Not now, not _ever_, but he was actually feeling it now. "Katoma…" he let his own voice trail off.

"Hiei, let me speak here," he said. He turned to her, his burgundy eyes flaring like Sarome's flames. "I am half-demon, you are full, I am water, you are fire, think about it!"

"I don't want to!" he whined. "I love you more than life itself, and this feeling I have never felt before! I want _more_ of it! More of yours, for I love you more than life itself!" he quieted down, sighing. Katoma kissed him again, but he pulled away. "Tell me why."

"Once we separate, you to your world, and me to my own, we will never see each other again. It will hurt too much to say good-bye," her eyes began to water, and small tears fell down her face. She lifted one off of her face with her magic, and clenched her fist. It instantly hardened. She took one of her hairs from her pelt and hardened it with another stream of water from her tears. It formed a necklace, which she draped around his neck. He touched it with the tip of his finger. "I love you too, more than anything, and I mean it, you know it, so this is a reminder."

She stood up onto her bare feet, and looked down on him. More tears fell down her face, yet, she had a smile on her face. It was a smile of sorrow and guilt. "I never thought I would love someone," she chuckled slightly, "guess I was wrong. I fell head-over-heals in love with you, Hiei. Don't save your heart for the likes of me."

"I _want_ someone with the likes of you. I want it to be _you_!" he yelled, and for the first time in his life, he cried. Tears rolled down her face, and Katoma gasped. If it was from his words or tears, Hiei couldn't tell, but her touch came instantly. "Katoma…" he wept. "Stay with me, or better yet, come with me."

"I will do all that I can, Hiei," she said, grasping him in an even tighter hug. He wrapped his hands around her chest like a small child would do to his mother. "I promise."


	19. Chapter 18 I Just Want to Live!

Chapter 18 – I Just Want to Live!

Sarome came back with Kurama and Alex on her back. By the looks of it, Tarja had just finished explaining what had happened, and her parents looked as if they had cooled down. Sarome was glad. She couldn't face her family like that again.

During the flight, Alex had asked her frequent questions, but the one that bugged her most was the question: "Do you love each other?" Sarome had nearly fallen from the sky. Why was her _brother_ asking this? She was about to freak out when he asked her that, and Kurama had also gaped, with a small civilized cough.

"Not really, buddy," he had said. Sarome cuckled, and then flipped in the air. "That is what you get!" she snapped.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Now, Alex was nearly asleep on her back, the only thing keeping him up was Kurama. She landed easily, not to wake him up, and noted that Katoma and Hiei were back. She knew of the relationship with the two demons, but, it was just like her and Kurama: they would have to say good-bye soon, and it was coming faster than they could ever wish to imagine. She then noticed the teardrop jewel around Hiei's neck. Sarome shook her head. They were getting too close, but, she was one to talk.

"Hey, I think you should start heading back to Human World, guys," Tarja said. Her father and Mother nodded, grabbing Alex off of Sarome's back. "Good-bye."

"Good-bye, Tarja, Inuyasha," Sarome's mother said, with a small glare towards her daughter. "Good-bye, Sarah," she said. Sarome sighed, knowing that the next time she calls her by her human name in her demon form, her mother would get a piece of her flames.

"Good-bye, mother," Sarome said with a sigh again. As soon as Alex and Kurama were off of her back, she transformed and waved her hand. A red, dark blue, and silver portal loomed in front of them. Sarome's family walked through, but her father stopped, and whispered something in English to her. Her eyes grew wide, and she looked at the others, and spoke to them in the same language. They nodded, and Sarome stepped through the gate.

"Sarome!" Kurama called out. She didn't look back or wave. She just walked through, her tails banging against the back of her legs. He turned to Tarja. "Where is she going?"

Tarja sighed. "She is going to spend some time with her family for a couple of months, Kurama. It is Ok, just give her time," she said. She turned to Katoma and Shelbra. "We need to start figuring out a way to get them home, Katoma." The half-wolf nodded, and followed Tarja.

"You guys go get some sleep," Katoma said, nodding and smiling to Hiei, "We are going to work on a portal transport."

"What?" Jin said, flying over. Right behind him was Yusuke and Touya, with a handful of herbs and fruits in their arms.

"Where were you?" Hiei asked, instantly wiping the smile off of his face.

"Kaede sent us to gather some food for her," Touya said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tarja said, looking at Katoma and Shelbra, who was right next to her. "You guys go get some rest."

"Thanks," Yusuke said, walking into Kaede's hut. Everyone else, including Inuyasha, walked into their own huts for bed. The three half demon girls, walked into the forest, and gathered around the Sacred Tree.


	20. Chapter 19 Sacred Meeting of Demons

Chapter 19 – Sacred Meeting of Demons

Tarja, Shelbra, and Katoma sat in front of the Sacred Tree looking out at each other, their eyes covered by their power. Tarja's eyes were clouded over white with no irises. It was a foggy white, not pure white. Shelbra's eyes were completely black, with no irises, and Katoma's was deep navy blue, with no irises.

"What do you think we should do?" Shelbra asked. Her voice was dark and deep, yet not hallow. It was full, like thunder.

"The question is," Tarja said, not even turning. Her voice was as full as Shelbra's, "_how_ do we send them back?" A soft wend blew and shook everyone's long air in the breeze. None of them were moving, none of them were even _breathing_. As they called on their deepest aura, it filled their veins with perfectly moving speed blood, their lungs filled with aura created oxygen for easy breathing, and the aura also compels their voices to speak loudly to keep authority against humans and smaller demons from listening in. Merely, it all meant that they were at full power, yet, it was still dormant inside of them.

"Shelbra, we need to think like we did when we first came here," Katoma said with a small sigh. "Like the half-demons we are." Her eyes dimmed back down, and white filled around her irises. Tarja sighed and followed suit. Shelbra didn't move at all. She kept her eyes just like they were.

"How did you guys get back the first time?" Tarja asked.

"We used a Portal."

"Well of course you did! What was the portal? How did you do it?" she asked with a snap. "Sorry, just, these guys don't belong here, and I am sure they all want to go home."

"It is Ok," Shelbra said, "You are not the only one." She looked over at Katoma, who wasn't looking at either one of them. She was staring at the tree where Inuyasha was sealed by Kikyo. "Katoma?"

"How about the Blood Portal?" she asked. Tarja gave her a confused look. She wasn't one of the original three, like her, Shelbra and Sarome. "We combined all of our blood and then used our aura. It created the portal vapor. Our memories and thoughts, hair, and our voice gave it the pathway. What do you think?"

"It could work, but, they could all land in many different areas," said Shelbra.

"Tell them to think the same thing, and when they say it, let them say Spirit World or something like that!" Tarja gaped.

"Hiei wouldn't do it."

Now that nearly snapped Shelbra. "I have talked to you about him, Katoma, and you know that you will have to tell him good-bye! You are going to hide him so you don't have to say good-bye. You are running from pain, and it will hurt much more than ever if you run!"

"I never said I would do it! I never said that I would hide him!" she screeched.

"It was in your eyes."

"Guys…" Tarja tried to cut in.

"It was not! How dare you say that! You are in love with Inuyasha's brother-."

"Half-brother."

"That isn't the point!" Katoma yelled. She was standing up now. "You think that just because he is from another world that it is wrong for everyone to become friends, and for some people even more than friends!"

"That is not what I am saying. It is beside the point!"

"Guys…"

"No, it isn't! It is the exact point!" The wind began to pick up, and the humidity in the air made it hard to breathe. "I don't care what you think!"

"You are my friend, and I want to help you!" Shelbra snapped. The half moon was covered, by thick storm clouds that appeared out of nowhere. Tarja's eyes were back to the clouded look with no irises. Her hair levitated behind her as if it was being held up and gravity was no longer there.

"Enough!!!!!" Her voice boomed. Thunder crackled above them, but no rain came. This was nothing compared to the full extent of Tarja's power. "You two are bickering like a couple of little human baby girls! '_No I want this!' 'No! It isn't the point!' 'Yes!' 'No' 'Yes' 'No'! _Oh my God I think I am going to go insane at you to scrambling at each other's necks! You are just as bad as Inuyasha and Koga!" She snapped. "Apologize!" The tension still filled the air. "Now!!"

"I am sorry," Katoma said, seeing defeat in her eyes.

"I am also sorry," Shelbra said, also showing defeat in her eyes. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Didn't mean to offend me!" Katoma yelled, bringing her voice way up.

"Ah-hem?!" Tarja snapped.

"Sorry."

"It is Ok."

"I just don't want to lose him. Sarome knows how I feel, she has Kurama, and they are together in prophecy! I love him, and I would die protecting him!" she began to cry. Tears fell down her face like a strong flowing river. "It just hurts to know that you are right about him, that he has to go sooner or later. My heart tells me to let him go later, but my head tells me sooner."

"That is why they say don't always listen to your heart when it comes to good-byes."

"Yes, so, back to the original topic," Tarja said with a cough. "are we going to try the Blood Portal."

"I agree to it," Shelbra said, placing her hand in a fist in the center of the circle. Tarja smiled and placed hers in the center, right on top of Shelbra's. They turned to Katoma, who was looking down at her hand. She looked up, sheer triumph in her eyes, and slammed her fist on top of theirs.

"I'm in. Who is going to tell Sarome?" They all looked around, and then at Tarja.

"Why me?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders.

"Because you and Sarome are closer."

"Why don't you get Kurama to tell her?" she asked. They all looked at each other, and then nodded. Her lover would tell her when, why, and how he was leaving her. This was not going to be easy to explain to him, or her, but it had to be done.

They all left, using their demonic senses to find their way back to the village. Each was thinking on what to tell their selected people from Demon World. Each was thinking of how they were going to tell them, and they were also thinking, on how they would say their good-byes.


	21. Chapter 20 Months Away From You

Chapter 20: Months Away From You

Kurama sat on a rolling hill over facing the landscape. Tarja had just told them of the plan they had come up with, and, even though he was happy to go home and be able to see his mother, step-father, and step-brother, he knew it would be hard on both him and Sarome to say goodbye.

He continued to think on what to tell her, _how_ he was going to tell her about the meeting's ending. But what was really starting to bother him, was _if_ she was ever going to come back. Tarja had also told him about why her parents were so upset, that it was a joke her brother wanted to play on her for being gone so long: four months. Four months of no school really took its toll on Sarah _and_ Sarome, and even though she didn't visibly show it at times, inside, she was distraught, always talking to herself on homework and projects that were not getting done.

"She will come back, Kurama. She always does," Shelbra said, walking over to him. As the sunset began to come, she sat down next to him, her pale blue eyes reflecting the reddish orange sun setting beyond the mountains. "We will wait until she gets back to send you home. You will get your chance to say goodbye," she said.

"How did you fall in love with Sesshomaru?" he asked. Shelbra slowly turned to face him, her eyes confused. "Sarome told me a while back." Shelbra smiled, and turned back to the setting sun. She looked so wise under that fading sunlight.

"Well, I found there were many similarities between myself and him. Soon, I began sneaking here, to watch Rin, a small human girl who travels with him, or to heal a wound. Later, I became too attached, and I found myself sneaking off from the group to just find him and be with him. He usually acted as if he didn't care in front of Rin or Jaken, his faithful _toad_ demon, but, once we were alone; he was like a whole new person. So much had changed in me, Sarome used to tell me, but I never thought much of it until Hiei came along with Katoma, and you and Sarome. I never noticed the change in me until I noticed the change in them." Shelbra sighed and closed her eyes, soaking in the sunlight.

"Do you not like me and Sarome, or Katoma and Hiei?" he asked. Shelbra sighed again and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, personally," she said. "I am not jealous, just, I know how close you all are, but, I mean," she stuttered, but Kurama kept his green gaze on her, "after you guys leave, Sarome is going to be crushed as if everyone just dropped dead. Katoma, well, Katoma too. They have grown so close to you guys, even though they knew they would have to say goodbye."

"The first day we were here, and the first time Sarome was forced to transform, she was, well," Kurama stuttered, having trouble finding the correct term to use, "hardheaded and rude, so-to-speak. What was up with that?" Shelbra chuckled slightly. "What?"

"Sarome knows you, and don't tell her that I told you, but, she always had a _thing_ for you, even if you were just a TV show character. Katoma and Hiei as well. I always thought that was pretty funny."

"Sesshomaru was a TV show character as well, right?" Shelbra nodded, her face filling bright red in color. "So what are you saying?"

"That it is going to be really hard to say goodbye," she whispered. She stood up, sending a quick wind through Kurama's rose red hair, before turning to leave. A small mew behind him made him turn around, and Kirara stood behind him. She mewed again, before crawling into his lap, and falling asleep under his gentle strokes.

Shelbra was right, though. Saying goodbye to Sarome was going to be extremely unbearable, and how he would be able to do it he had no idea, _if_ he was going to be able to do it. So much had changed between them, and Kurama hoped that soon, rather than later, Sarome would come around, and the goodbye would be easier on both of them.


	22. Chapter 21 Erin

Chapter 21 – Erin

Two months since the talk with Shelbra, Kurama thought. Five months Sarome left for her world. Kurama sighed, and walked out of the hut he was staying in. It was early morning, and the dew clung to the plants outside. Jin and Shelbra were already up and training in front, both using their powers over the wind to train. By the looks, Jin was finally able to push Shelbra back a bit. Touya and Katoma were also facing off.

_**So you are the redhead Hikaru was talking about,**_ said a voice, and Kurama turned to the ground. A small blue lizard, no bigger than a five foot long snake, was looking directly up at him with pure silver eyes.

"What?"

_**Are you not Kurama**_? He nodded_** Well, Hikaru was telling me that you are the one mentioned within the prophecy, Fox. She was very certain that it was now walking among us.**_

"Ok," Kurama said, before walking out. Rain was in his face before he knew it, his silver eyes blazing.

_**You better make sure that your short friend Hiei doesn't hurt Katoma, or you'll be the one saying goodbye!**_ He snarled. Kurama sighed, and turned his back, his voice trailing behind him.

"I am leaving anyway, even if I do not wish to." He heard Rain gasp, but he made no motion of hearing it. But, a familiar scent blew to his nostrils, joined with an unfamiliar one that was no-doubly human. It was a kind scent that he had learned to love. A cat of Flame and Curse.

Sarome was back.

Now, he was at a full-out run, following his nose to find her, and he did. She was by the Bone Eaters Well, tails and all. Next to her, was a young girl, in a kimono of blues and black. The fold-over skirt, where on Sango it was green, was white. Her hair, was a bluish purple mix, her eyes a pale blue. She looked about 15 or 16 years old. "Sarome?" he called. Her red ear with a black tip turned towards him, and soon, her entire body turned to face him. A smile pulled at her lips as she saw him. The girl turned to face him too, and when she saw him, her eyes grew wide.

"Hey, Kurama," Sarome said. "This is…" she slowed down. Erin was right in front of Kurama, her eyes wide with curiosity and more. Her hands were off to the side, and she was right in his face. Kurama gulped. "Erin…" she finished. Erin smiled, and turned to Sarome.

"Even better than I imagined!" she screamed, her voice high pitched. "I cannot believe it! It is _Shuichi_!" Her voice became really high pitched, and Sarome had to flatten her ears to her head. Erin saw that. "Sorry," she said, her voice loud, but not high pitched.

"Sarome?" Kurama asked, shaking his head of the headache. "What took you so long?" Sarome looked at him, her face upset.

"Well," she started. "Sorry about that. Sarah was moving, and I had to help. We moved from Florida in America, across the Atlantic, all the way to the Netherlands, where I met Erin, here," she motioned to Erin in front of her, who was back to looking at Kurama wide-eyed. He could have sworn he saw a droplet of saliva come from the corner of her mouth. He shook the disgusting thought. "And the school out there is a killer. I really didn't mean to be so long."

"It is Ok," he said, before remembering what Tarja had told him. "Can I speak with you?" Sarome nodded, and turned to Erin.

"Hey, I think Jin, Shelbra, Katoma, and Touya are in the training fields if you want to go there." Erin's eyes grew wide again, and she smiled, and began bouncing up and down.

Up and down…

Up and down…

Over and Over Again, like there was no stop. Finally, she did stop, and Sarome showed her the way towards the training ground. When she arrived, Erin was a happy camper, jumping up and down again, and yelling loud, making everyone covering their ears. "Why did you bring her, Sarome?" Katoma snarled, her dark navy blue eyes angry. "She is going to kill me!"

"I have to deal with her at school, so you know, Katoma," Sarome snapped back, "she is cool, once she gets over the sugar rush. Give her about twenty minutes. She will calm down, sooner or later."

"It better be sooner, for your sake, Sarome," she snapped, before turning her head to train back with Touya. Jin flew over to them.  
"Her name is Erin, she says," Jin said. Sarome nodded. "A hyper one, she is." Sarome smiled. "And a very loud one, she is." Sarome laughed, nodding.

"That is Erin for you, Jin," she said. "You'll like her. She may not be a fighter, but she _is_ light on her feet," Sarome nodded towards Erin, and Jin flew off to talk with her. "Now," Sarome said, turning to Kurama, "What did you want to talk about?


	23. Chapter 22 A Walk to Remember

Chapter 22 – A Walk to Remember

Sarome and Kurama walked down a beaten forest, their hands intertwined with each other's. Sarome's brown hair flew out behind her. Kurama's red hair flew in the wind. "So, what is it?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Tarja found a way to get us home," he said simply. Sarome looked at him with a confused look, but her eyes showed that she was hurt beyond belief. "The Blood Portal, she told me."

"The Blood Portal?" Sarome gasped, stopping. Her hand jerked out of Kurama's hand, and her fiery red eyes were wide with fear. "Did she tell you of the consequences?" Kurama shook his head. "You can land in 100 pieces. You can land in a woman's house. You can land dead! You never know what will happen!" Kurama thought about that. "Do you want to leave?"

"Yes and No, Sarome," Kurama said. Sarome's hand clenched angrily. "I miss my mother, just like you miss your own. I do not want to leave you," he whispered. Her tails began to lash back and forth angrily. Kurama sighed and Sarome hissed, her tails continued to lash back and forth. "Listen to me…"

"No, you listen to me!" she snapped, baring her fangs. "I tried so hard not to think of this." She stormed forward, turning on him, and Kurama tried hard to keep his composure. Sarome could see his face begin to turn red, and then she turned her back on him, and ran as fast as she could.

"Sarome?!" Kurama cried. He knew she heard him, but she didn't answer, but continued to run, all three tails flying out behind her.

…………………………..

Kurama followed his ears to the sound of water falling on polished stone. He was going down to Dia Legara, hopefully he could talk to Cornello about this. Sarome beat him there. Kurama spotted her, combing out her hair with a brush that must have come from Rose, with Cornello in front of her. His eyes were filled with pity. With a sigh, he stepped out in the clearing, motioning for Cornello to stay quiet, which, surprisingly, he did.

He snuck up from behind Sarome and snatched the comb from her hand, and sat behind her, his legs spread out to cup her against his chest. "What?" she snapped coldly. Kurama didn't answer right away, but combed out the tangles in her long brown hair. "What are you doing?" she snapped, twirling around.

"_Want you in my life…"_ he whispered. Her ear flickered. "I heard you sing that not too long ago, well, humming the tune, and then, you broke into song. "_You make me rise when I fall_…"

"'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky…"_ she sang back. Her eyes were closed, and tears dripped down the corners. "_Can't you feel my heart beat slow, I can't let you go…_"

"_Want you in my life_…" they both sang together. More tears began to fall. " a beautiful song. Where did you hear it?"

"Back home," she answered within gasps. "I can't let you go, Kurama. You should know that." He nodded, and continued to comb out her hair. "Why though? Why couldn't they wait to hold the council until I got back?"

"Tarja didn't tell me that much," he said with a smile, and placed the comb next to him, and pulled Sarome to lean against his chest. "I do not want to leave, yet, I do at the same time. I think you understand…" a nod, "Just like you have a duty to your family, I have one to my own. I also have school you know."

"You sound like my mother," she whispered, fingering the water's surface with her clawed toe. "When I was back home, after school and after my studies, she would go on and on, on how I shouldn't cry to her when you and the others leave. It hurt so much when she said it over and over, because I kept telling myself that you would wait to leave, which you did," she said before Kurama could say anything. He rested his head on top of hers, "I keep saying that you came here for a reason."

"Shelbra and Tarja think it is that prophecy."

"So do I."

"Well, what do we need to do?" he asked. She smiled, and dipped into the water. Her feet must have been touching the bottom, because the water only went to about her waist. She motioned for him to follow, and he did, pulling off his coat as he went under. There, he saw some beautiful sights, as he watched as Starr, Cornello, Rose, and Densuke performed some spells…and how he felt them…


	24. Chapter 23 Duet

Chapter 23 – Duet

During the next couple of days, Kurama saw less and less of Sarome, but he would hear her voice coming from the forest line. Something kept him from entering, except for today.

"Hey, where is Tarja?" Kurama asked Sango. She pointed towards the forest line, and Kirara mewed, while she jumped onto his head. "What is it Kirara?" he mused. Sango smiled with a small laugh.

"She is working on a duet, I think, with Tarja. She says she will show us when she gets it perfected, and I honestly cannot wait, Kurama," she said with a small smile. Kurama took Kirara in her arms and bowed in respect.

"I will go find her. Do you mind if I take her?" he motioned towards Kirara in his arms, and she nodded. "Thank you, Sango, Demon Slayer," he said with a polite and respectful bow. She bowed back and he headed towards the forest's tree line.

"_Just one last dance...oh baby...just one last dance_

We meet in the night in the Spanish café  
I look in your eyes just don't know what to say  
It feels like I'm drowning in salty water  
A few hours left 'til the sun's gonna rise  
tomorrow will come an it's time to realize  
our love is finished forever  


That was obviously Sarome. Her voice was keen and soft, while at the same time longing, powerful, and rough. She was singing a song he had never known or heard of, but as he stepped closer, he could smell her enjoyment, and he watched from only a few feet away from the tree she and Tarja were in. But, that last lyric stabbed him, for he knew, even though it was not directed at him, it was true. It fit them.

_  
How I wish to come with you (wish to come with you)  
how I wish we make it through  
_

There was a stop, and then she came back up. He noticed the tears falling down her face, and she angrily wiped them away.

_  
Just one last dance  
before we say goodbye  
when we sway and turn around, around, around  
it's like the first time  
Just one more chance  
hold me tight and keep me warm  
cause the night is getting cold  
and I don't know where I belong  
Just one last dance_

She stopped again, and the soft plucking of a guitar filled the air. Soon, Sarome and Tarja began to hum, and then Tarja brought up the chords on the guitar and then with her voice.

_The wine and the lights and the Spanish guitar  
I'll never forget how romantic they are  
but I know, tomorrow I'll lose the one I love_

There's no way to come with you  
it's the only thing to do

Just one last dance  
before we say goodbye  
when we sway and turn around, around, around  
it's like the first time  
Just one more chance  
hold me tight and keep me warm  
cause the night is getting cold  
and I don't know where I belong  
Just one last dance

Here, it began to pick up; Tarja's strumming on the guitar seemed to get stronger and more powerful. Sarome began to use a lot more energy than Kurama had ever seen her use. She moved around, and she actually _walked_ on the branch, twirling, and spinning as if it was an entire ballroom floor.

_Just one last dance  
before we say goodbye  
when we sway and turn around, around, around  
it's like the first time  
Just one more chance  
hold me tight and keep me warm  
cause the night is getting cold  
and I don't know where I belong  
Just one last dance_

Here, both Tarja and Sarome dance, facing each other, both were moving with speed, talent, grace, and agility. Sarome might be a cat, known for their balance and agility, but he had never seen a fox dance so gracefully, even on a thin branch like the one they were dancing on. He was amazed at both of their talent. Sarome's voice was strong and powerful, while Tarja's was equally strong and powerful, with an added bonus of love and anxiety.

_Just one last dance  
before we say goodbye  
when we sway and turn around, around, around  
it's like the first time  
Just one more chance  
hold me tight and keep me warm  
cause the night is getting cold  
and I don't know where I belong  
Just one last dance_

Just one last dance, just one more chance, just one last dance

"Hello Kurama," Tarja's voice echoed a few seconds after they finished, and the chords of the guitar faded away. "Why don't you and Kirara come out of the tree line?" she mocked with a chuckle. Sarome's eyes were glaring at him, but still, they were playful, as normal. When Kurama didn't emerge, she snapped her fingers and a small explosion appeared next to him. Kirara jumped out of his arms, and climbed up the tree with her claws until she reached the branch right below Sarome and Tarja and fell asleep.

"You too, Kurama," Sarome's voice haunted him. With a cheep smile on his face, he walked out into the clearing. "Enjoy the performance?" she teased. He chuckled slightly and nodded. He jumped up as hard as he could, and then climbed up out to the large branch next to them.

"I actually did. What is it for?" he asked. Sarome and Tarja looked at each other, both with embarrassed looks on their faces. "Well," Sarome began, but was cut off as Erin popped out from behind the trunk, with a small grin on her face.

"They are coming to my world and school to perform!" she squealed and Kurama placed a finger in his ear to relieve the pain. "I can't wait, and Sarome wants to sing with you…wait…_can_ you sing?" she asked. Sarome gulped and Kurama turned to her.

"Oh, really?" he mocked. Her face turned bright, bright red and she nodded.

"Not this piece, though," she said, her face bright red, "I am actually doing this for a friend of mine with him," she said. "No, I have another piece I am ready to do with you, called _Every Time We Touch_," she smiled, knowing he knew the song.


	25. Chapter 24 Costumes…uh, yeah

Chapter 24 – Costumes…uh…

Sarome had actually been able to talk Shelbra and Katoma in letting them delay the portal opening. For two weeks, Kurama and Sarome worked on their song over and over, along with watching Sarome and Tarja do their own work.

"Hey, got the costumes!" Tarja said with joy as she showed Sarome her own works, and she gaped. It was a black kimono, lined in red so at least she got her colors, but what really made her gape, Kurama noted with a smile, was the large slit on her right side. Her eyes were bright fiery red, but, she nearly fell backwards in shock.

Tarja was already wearing hers, which was a purple and white lined mini-kimono with long black tights that went to the middle of her thighs. The sleeves were ripped with white frills, and her hair was held up by a large yellow bow. "What…the…hell…Tarja!" Sarome gaped; snatching the outfit out of Tarja's clawed hand.

"Go change," Tarja ordered, and with a small snarl of sarcasm, she went into the hut, where, with a sigh, Katoma and Sango followed in. "I knew she would hate it," Tarja said with a sarcastic sneer. "But I had to order it for her. Now all we have to find out is if it fits," she said with a laugh.

………………

Sarome came out, costume and all. She wore white lace gloves and a black hair band kept her now…white…hair out of her face. Her eyes were furious beyond belief. "I am so going to kill you, Tarja!" she snapped, and flew over. She actually looked _nice_. Kurama laughed as he watched the two singers chase each other. "TARJA!!!!!!!!!!!"


	26. Chapter 25 Performance Going

Chapter 25 – Performance Going

It was three days after Tarja and Sarome's little "incident" with the costumes, and Kurama was ready. No one else except Sarome, himself, and Tarja were going to Human World. Sarome was changed, and looking great, but uncomfortable with the high slit on the side, and Tarja was still smiling, but, with an anxious look in her face.

"Are you all ready?" Tarja asked. Sarome nodded, and so did Kurama. They all connected their hands in a circle and closed their hands. The past three hours Sarome had been prepping him on what to do during the transformation to the other world. It would be different, not being able to use a portal that Sarome had used.

"That is a blood portal," she said, "if you crossed through, who knows where you would end up." Tarja nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," Kurama said.

…………….

Now, after successfully going into Human World, Kurama was shocked to see how like his place it was. The houses were small yet roomy, the city was full of color, and the people were nice. No wonder it was called _Niceville_.

"Why are we here?" Sarome asked Tarja. She shrugged.

"Beats me," she said. Sarome sighed, loud enough for the happy couple passing by to hear and look at her ears and tails with a suspicious glance. Kurama looked at Tarja, who shrugged her shoulders. "We are celebrities here in the States, Kurama. I don't know about Sarome back in the _Netherlands_. Like Never Never land!" Sarome scolded her, and looked as if she was going to run her claws across her throat.

"Come on," Sarome finally said, motioning to form the circle. They did, and the former feeling of heat and wind filled his senses. Before he knew it, he was in a room, one wall surrounded by glass, and the other by shelves after shelves of music. Students holding instruments looked at them with crazed looks.

"Ahh, Sarome and Tarja," said a voice. Sarome turned and saw her teacher, Mrs. Rash, and bowed slightly. Tarja did the same, somewhat forgetting that they aren't in Japan anymore. "Welcome!" Sarome smiled and motioned for Kurama to come here.

"Mrs. Rash, this is Kurama," Sarome said. Kurama bowed, and Mrs. Rash bowed back, obviously been informed on Japanese ways. "You can speak English to him, and he will understand, a quick and easy spell that I used coming from Japan here." Mrs. Rash smiled.

"Welcome, Kurama, I hope you like it here."

"I will find out soon," Kurama said with a smile. Sarome beamed at him, and then turned to her teacher again.

"Can we rehearse at all, Mrs. Rash?" Her teacher nodded.

"You can go use the stage. I'll call up so they can get the booth ready. I hope you don't mind performing. The little kids are out for lunch in about 20 minutes." Whispers were sent throughout the crowd, which Kurama noted, were all older students, probably older teenagers. Sarome bowed a thank you and left.

"That was the High School class. I am going to be the entire laugh! They don't know that I am Sarome out here, not yet!" she sighed. Kurama placed a hand lightly on her back, and sat down on the stage. Above him, he could see people getting ready, and a man carrying microphones came out and handed some to Sarome and Tarja, then finally one to Kurama. He said something that Kurama couldn't understand. Sarome began to speak the same language, and the guy left with a smile and a kiss on the forehead.

"Who was that?" Tarja asked with a mocking tone in her voice.

"A friend. His name is Cris, and he is German," she said, "that is what I was speaking." Kurama nodded, not really understanding but he shook the thought. "We'll start out with Star Gate," she finally said, and the music Kurama knew all too well started up, and they all flew into their movements.


	27. Chapter 26 Performance Date

Chapter 26 – Performance Date

Finally! The day of Sarome, Tarja, and Kurama's performance came around, and he would have to perform in front of Sarome's entire school. One performance for the elementary school, one for middle, and the last one for the High School, and Kurama was tired of merely thinking of them. "Hey," Sarome whispered, walking over. She had on her costume/ uniform, which actually, looked nice on her, no matter her objections, "you ok?" he nodded. She sat down next to him and looked him over. He was wearing his fighting kimono, this one pale red for the lining and black for the cloth. His pants were white.

"Just nervous," he said. She kissed his forehead.

"We all are." Tarja came out, wearing her own purple kimono. She was brushing her hair out, but, both of them could see that it didn't need to be. "Why don't you get ready?" She asked Sarome, who left.

Kurama followed her.

…………………………………………

"_Welcome, to all of our students and parents here today_," said the announcer over the microphone. The first performance would be Star Gate Heaven, which was personally Tarja's favorite. As she rambled on, Kurama held Sarome in her arms, and Tarja peeked through the curtain.

"Elementary," she whispered, making sure her voice wasn't heard. She kept smoothing down the folds in her Kimono, which made both Sarome and Kurama smile. "You guys ready?" Sarome sighed.

"I wish I wasn't," she said. Kurama chuckled slightly and nodded as well.

"_Please give a welcome to Tarja, Sarome, and Kurama_!" she cried. The music began, and Sarome jumped out, with Kurama and Tarja behind her. As the music came around and sped up, the High School Band and Drama helped by pulling out long blue ribbons, which was going to help Sarome act like she was changing. Now, instead of the normal brown with red streak through her hair turned to a creamy white.

"_Long before the planets were forming the truth  
Joining the parts form together by longing  
A world never seen before you and I were born_

Tarja turned and sang her heart out, knowing that this song was hers to enjoy. Sarome and Kurama did the back-up voices, but Kurama watched Sarome, knowing that she was thinking the same thing…__

Enter into another dimension to travel with me to sit here and start now were  
Holding a message of love to return only one lonely night  


The music turned up a beat, and Sarome, with her face flushed a bright red, turned and danced with the music and began to sing her back parts.

_  
Open up ethereal - imaginate  
you must be on the stars  
Take me up to Paradise  
Open up your truer self and deepest heart  
you're in love apart  
Take me up to paradise_

They finished with a bow, and as Tarja left the stage, Sarome took a sigh and took a microphone. "How are yall?" she asked. The crowd busted into screams and applause, and she smiled. Kurama watched from offstage as she tried to quiet the crowd with a small fireball. "Well, I take it that you are doing great, huh?" she said with a smile. "Now, the next one is one of my favorites…you might know it…"

She stepped back and waited for the music to begin…


	28. Chapter 27 Hey, Mr Wonderful!

Chapter 27 – Hey, Mr. Wonderful!

Sarome waited for the music to begin with a small sigh, and she held the microphone up to face, and finally, it began…

"_Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh, you're so incredible_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful, wonderful to me_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh, you're irresistible_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful…. A miracle to me!_

Kurama stepped out, knowing his cue, and followed the lyrics with his movements.

_Hold me; I wanna feel your arms around me_

_Ooh na-na, ooh na-na_

_Kiss me, cause only you can make me happy_

_Ooh na-na-na!_

During this time, Sarome seemed to be really happy, and she smiled, revealing fangs throughout the entire performance.

_Ooh na-na mm-na heya - Oh, Mr. Wonderful_

_Ooh na-na mm-na heya - are you for real?_

_Ooh na na mm-na heya - It's not impossible_

_Ooh na na mm-na heya - ooh-wa, ooh-wa oh!_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh, you're so incredible_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful, wonderful to me_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful, oh, you're irresistible_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful….. A miracle to me!_

_Touch me, it feels like heaven, I'm so lucky_

_Ooh na-na, ooh na-na_

_Love me, cause only you can make me happy_

_Ooh na-na-na!_

_Ooh na-na mm-na heya - Oh, Mr. Wonderful_

_Ooh na-na mm-na heya - are you for real?_

_Ooh na na mm-na heya - It's not impossible_

_Ooh na na mm-na heya - Ooh-wa, Ooh-wa oh!_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful – Oh, you're so incredible_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful - Wonderful to me_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful – Oh, you're irresistible_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful…. A miracle to me!_

_A miracle to me! A miracle to me!_

_A miracle to me! A miracle to me!_

_Ooh na-na mm-na heya_

_Ooh na-na, ooh na-na_

_Ooh na-na mm-na heya_

_Ooh na-na-na_

_Ooh na-na mm-na heya_

_Ooh na-na, ooh na-na_

_Ooh na-na mm na heya_

_Ooh-wa, Ooh-wa oh!_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful - Oh, you're so incredible_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful - wonderful to me_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful - Oh, you're irresistible_

_Hey Mr. Wonderful (a miracle to me!) (2x)_

_Ooh na-na, mm-na heya_

_Ooh na-na, ooh na-na (A miracle to me!)_

_Ooh na-na, mm-na heya_

_Ooh na-na-na! (A miracle to me!)_

_Ooh na-na, mm-na heya_

_Ooh na-na, ooh na na (A miracle to me!)_

_Ooh na-na, mm-na heya_

_Ooh na-na-na! (A miracle to me!)_

They finished with a prolonged kiss, Sarome wrapped in Kurama's arms, and they were gazing into each other's eyes. The crowd was loud with excitement and happiness over the performance, and as the next song exploded the cafeteria and stage into dance, color, and music, Sarome and Kurama reluctantly moved out of each other's arms.

_"__I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
Everytime We Touch lyrics on good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._**"**_

Now, they kissed even longer, feeling the other, hearing the song, as it faded away. Whistles reached Sarome's cat-like ears, and they looked into each other's eyes again. Kurama's green eyes were enchanting, Sarome's full red eyes were happy, but they knew, both knew, that within time, they would have to say good-bye, and recall those eyes from memory.

_I am sorry, Sarome,_ Tarja thought as she watched them gaze at each other. She sighed, her pale silvery blue eyes downcast, _but love cannot last forever…_


	29. Chapter 28 Home’s Call

Chapter 28 – Home's Call

"I am so sorry," Sarome said. They were back, all-in-all, but, now the Court of Demons (as Tarja called it with a slight giggle) picked this day for them to say good-bye and send them back home. Everyone was in tears, including Hiei, who tried to hide them. Kurama and Sarome were alone, though, in Dia Legara. She had taken him there so he could say goodbye to Rose and her family.

Everyone else was waiting for them to return.

Starr and Densuke cried when Sarome, her three tails dropped, her ears flopped, told them of what would happen. "You cannot leave!" Starr cried out, gripping Kurama's neck in an attempt to pull him down forever into the water. "Sarome loves you!"

"I have a mother at home as well as you do," he said, carefully hugging Starr and peeling her arms from his neck. Sarome stood in the shadows, watching them, silent tears falling down her face. She knew that this day would come sooner or later, and she had deeply wished that it would be later. Kurama had changed her life. He had given her strength when she was weak, had supported her when she was down, and had shown her the light when she was on a path of darkness.

"Sarome?" Cornello's voice woke her from her thoughts, and she turned to the waterfall. He beckoned for her to follow with his hands. "I want to talk to you about this, Sarome."

"I don't," she snapped back, her ears dropped and her tails sagged. Her voice was weak and upset, still filled with pain. It was as if, to Cornello, Naraku had gotten a hold of her again, and showed her friends died at her paws.

"Sarome, look at yourself," he said, motioning to the water. She did, and shook her head. "You look as if Naraku had you in his grasp yet again," nothing. She sighed and looking at the waterfall falling next to them. They were out of sight, in the safety behind the falls. "What has happened to the flaming cat demon that no one could tame?"

"Tamed," Sarome simply said.

"The fire is gone in your eyes. It -," she cut up off.

"…is still burning, but only just," she said slowly and weakly. "I love Kurama enough to give my life for him, just like you and the others. But, my heart belongs to him, and he is leaving, taken it with him."

"Sarome, the people here trust you not to falter. To defeat Naraku, you have to be strong, and not let your mind drift to your pains. Naraku will take advantage of that weakness." That did not perk Sarome up whatsoever. If at all, it only depressed her more. "I understand what you are going through, Sarome, I honestly do, but, you are a fighter, and you have to stay strong."

"I have to go. Sunset is coming soon." Was her excuse, and she picked herself up slowly, and walked away.

"Sarome!" Cornello called out. She ignored him, transformed and let Kurama climb on, and flew away. Rose swam over to him, and placed a scaled hand on his shoulder.

"She will be alright, Cornello," she said gently.

"She has never been in this kind of pain before. It is all knew to her." Cornello sighed.

"The prophecy will play its course," was all Rose said before diving into the water after her kids.

……………………………

Sarome, Shelbra, Katoma, and Tarja looked at each other, each knowing what they had to do, and nodded. Today was the day two of the demon's lives would come crashing down. Sarome stepped towards Kurama and Yusuke, and slit a small wound at the palms of their hands, and blood trickled into her hand. Both members' blood mixed within her own palm. Tarja, Katoma, and Shelbra did the same thing as well.

A small wooden bowl lay in front of the sitting group, and they placed the blood from all of the newcomers in it. It mixed together in the bowl. Next, they stepped forward and cut a small sample of hair from each, and placed it in the bowl. No one talked. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all sat away; by the large tree they had first had their conversation with these people. They were silent as well.

Finally, the physical rites had been finished and Tarja stepped forward, her voice ringing loud and clear for all to hear. "Step forward, please," she called, her voice stern, but soft at the same time. Hiei, Kurama, Jin, Touya, and Yusuke all stepped forward. "Please place one hand on the bowl and close your eyes. Think of your Spirit World, of Lord Koenma," she looked to Sarome, who nodded, saying that she pronounced it correctly, "and let nothing else enter your thoughts. Let your memories overcome you, let them bring you back home." They did as they were told, some had silent tears falling down their faces. "Now-," but she was cut off.

A figure, small, yet large at the same time, was flying above them. A dangerous scent Sarome knew all-too-well filled her nose, and she growled and snarled. "Naraku!" she cried out. "Out in the open?!" A dark and distant chuckle filled everyone's ears. Everyone called out insults, but only one saw Sarome bend over in pain, gasping for breath. Kurama ran to her side, but she pushed him back and ran. Blood began to trickle down her neck.

"Sarome!" he cried out, and pushed himself of, and followed her at a complete run. "Wait!"


	30. Chapter 29 Visions Alive

Chapter 29 – Visions Alive

"Stay away, Kurama!" Sarome's voice snapped at him. The sun had fallen, and a full moon was out, and Kurama had watch Sarome change from demon to human. A bright red and white light and illuminated the forest, blinding Kurama for a minute. "_From Demon to Human, demons are lost, visions come alive_!" her voice rang throughout the forest. He could see her body, as the light dimmed, change. She was shorter, smaller, and younger. Her hair, was shorter, still brown but now curly, and went only about an inch farther than her shoulders. The red streak was still there in her hair. Her cat-like ears were gone as well, replaced my human ears. Her claws shrunk down to nails. She wore a pair of black jeans with a red and black belt that hung loosely, for it was made of a silky cloth, by her legs. Her shirt was black, clinging to her slim form, and a shawl, with roses sewn into it, hung loosely over it.

Sarome had become Sarah, the human. From the cat-demon to the Human. Kurama only watched as her transformation ended with the light dimming down.

She was lying on the ground, looking unconscious to his eyes, but, as he stepped forward, she got up and ran away from him. Naraku's chuckles reached both of their ears, and Sarah screamed. Kurama ran after her, following the trail of blood that was coming from her neck more than her scent. She screamed again, and Kurama feared what he had seen over seven months ago: the trip. He caught up with her, and saw Sarah, lying there. Blood pooled from her neck, but, what got Kurama in the stomach was the terrible wound in her chest. A whip mark had cut open her shirt, and she was crying. Then Kurama noticed the style of the mark, and ran as fast as he could to her side.

"Sarome!" he cried out, reaching her side. She didn't move, but screamed again. "What is wrong and let me heal your wound!" He reached down to her chest to use his own aura to heal her, but, with all the force she could muster, she slapped him across the face and scooted away from his hand. "What is wrong?"

"Why attack me and then heal me, Kurama? Answer me this?!" Kurama gasped slightly. Rain began to fall, and they mixed with his tears on the ground. They also mixed with Sarome.

"Why would I attack you? You know me better than that. You know I would never do such a thing," He said. He tried to take her hand, and actually succeeded. She tried to pull away, but he held her hand tightly in his grip. "Remember all of those _Yu Yu Hakusho_ episodes you watched with me in it," she gasped, "how I only killed if I had to, how I tried to save my mother, but, Yusuke had stopped me, Sarah and Sarome. You know me, Tarja, Katoma, _and_ Shelbra told me so." Kurama could see all the tears now falling like an endless river down her face. "You know I love you too much to hurt you."

"Kurama, I am so sorry," she said, before wincing in pain. Kurama could see miasma starting to crawl in. He waved his hand simply, shooing the poison smoke away. "K-K-Kurama," He gently placed a finger on her lips, and she winced again in pain.

"Don't speak, not yet," he said. He kissed her lips gently, and then moved to her wound. He placed his hands on top and let his aura fill him. He could hear Sarah cry out in pain as she felt his demonic aura enter her body. "It is Ok, I am helping you, Sarah," he whispered, knowing she would hear. She nodded and grunted again as Kurama used his powers to meld her flesh back together. "Almost done," he whispered. She nodded and stifled a scream as he finished reassuring the skin to cover the wound there.

"Kurama, I am so sorry," she said again, after he finished. The blood was still pooled around her, in her hair, her face, clothes, skin, but Kurama picked her up and held her tight against his chest. "It was Naraku, Kurama, Nar-." He shook his head, telling her not to speak, and carried her back to the village, but a figure stood in his way. He didn't say anything, but he chuckled, and extended his hand.

He was clothed in a baboon's fur.

Sarome screamed in pain as more blood trickled down from the three scars. "Sarome, you are mine," Naraku sleezed. Kurama gently placed her on the ground and stood in front of her protectively, his rose-whip out and ready.

"No, she isn't," Kurama barked.

"If you have forgotten, Kurama," Naraku hissed, clenching his fists, making Sarome scream in pain, "I control her very life in my hands." He began to chuckle again, and Kurama knew, now, that he might not get out of this place alive to see his mother again.


	31. Chapter 30 Naraku 2

Chapter 30 – Naraku (2)

Kurama stood in front of the semi-unconscious Sarome. Tears of sweat pooled down his face and mixed with blood. Naraku, was in a much better condition. No blood fell down his body, but, small droplets of sweat came down his face and stuck Naraku's black hair to his baboon's fur.

"Feel my poison sink into your flesh. Feel my miasma crawl and eat away at yourself," Naraku's voice hissed. Kurama fell to one knee, blood tripping down his arms, legs, chest, and head. His entire body was covered in blood. But he couldn't do anything about it. He could feel the miasma begin to burn and kill at his flesh. "Yes, feel the pain," Naraku hissed.

"Kurama!" A voice yelled. He looked up with a painful jolt of his body, and saw Shelbra, Katoma, and Tarja running. They were the only ones. "Sarome, Kurama!" Tarja yelled. She slid on her hip next to Sarome to avoid Naraku's tentacle. "Are you Ok?" she asked. Kurama nodded weakly. "Liar," Tarja stood up, and let her power consume her. Darkened clouds rolled overhead, and Shelbra, also letting her power consume her, stood next to the fox demon. "Naraku!" Tarja cried out. "Prepare to die!" Her eyes were completely silver, with no irises. Shelbra, likewise, had the iris less black. Katoma, who was moving him with grace and ease, had her eyes the iris less deep navy blue.

"Stay still," Katoma ordered, and stood up, barricading him and Sarome from Naraku. Kurama looked up at the human next to him. She was still covered in her blood, still unconscious, still breathing, which occurred to him thankfully. Katoma hunched down, as if to leap like a lion, and growled. Shelbra, on the other side of Tarja, did the same, but, Tarja stood up. She had a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean?" she barked, flexing her fingers and letting her claws grow out.

"They have both been poisoned, both flexed to me will," Naraku chuckled. Katoma motioned something to Shelbra, who nodded, and flexed her own claws.

"You know what, Naraku," Katoma said, lunging her hands forward, "I have had enough of this!" A dragon Kurama remembered as Rain, blue scales and silver eyes, no bigger than a foot long snake, now huge, lunged forward towards Naraku. Shelbra did the same, releasing a large silver dragon with silver eyes. They both yelled the names of their dragons as they escaped from the palm of their hands. "Rain!"

"Sora!" Shelbra had cried, and the dragons attacked Naraku's body. It disintegrated to a simple doll, a golem, smelling of graveyard soil and Naraku. "Damn," Shelbra cursed as she saw the doll. "How could he trick us like that over and over again?"

"He's a coward," Tarja said, turning back to the fallen demon and human. "We must get these guys to Kaede, and fast, if we are to believe Naraku's word," she whispered the last part. Katoma carried Kurama with ease and placed him on the back of Rain. She told him to take it easy, but bring him to the priestess fast. Shelbra took the unconscious Sarome and sat behind her on Sora's back.

And as Kurama and Rain lifted off, Kurama slipped into the darkness of unconsciousness, screaming Sarome's name.


	32. Chapter 31 Awake and Death

Chapter 31 – Awake and Death

_**A beautiful and blinding morning…**_

He closed it his eyes slightly. The light burned his darkened eyes.

_**The world outside begins to breathe...**_

He took in a shallow breath, feeling the pain drive at his throat. _Water_, he thought for a minute, _or fire_?

_**See clouds arriving without warning…**_

He remembered it, piece by piece. Tarja had brought in the clouds, they had arrived, but, what about the fire, no, was it blood. Why was there so much blood, like fire?

_**I need you here to shelter me…**_

Then it hit Kurama, just like that. His eyes flew open, despite the screams of pain, and he sat up, but fell back to his own back. Sarome was covered in fire, no, blood. There was so much blood. Why? He had healed her. Naraku had hurt her. He needed her to live on, to shelter him, and that was why he followed. He wanted to say good-bye, and make sure she was safe.

A small tune hung in the back of his head, one he had heard Sarome and Mrs. Rash sing when he was in her world. It was a beautiful song, and soon, he had joined in with them. One of Sarah/ Sarome's favorite singers had written and sung it.

He turned next to him and saw her: Sarome this time. She was laying, obviously placed there and hadn't moved since, with her arms placed gently at her sides. The blood was cleaned from her hair, and she had been changed into a white kimono with a dark red burgundy belt. It hung loosely on her, and ended slightly passed her knees. "Sarome?" he asked, his throat parched.

She didn't move.

"Sarome?"

She didn't move.

"I am so sorry," he said.

She didn't move at all. Not even the gentle rising of her chest was there.

"She's dead," said a voice. Kurama looked in the doorway and saw Yusuke walk in. "Tarja says she had too much miasma in her veins to be good for her." He sat down next to him, bringing a bucket of hot water, and placed a rag on his forehead, and a cup to his lips. "I am sorry. Everyone knew how close you two were. Everyone is devastated."

It his him in the guts. Sarome, dead? No, it was impossible.

_**Remember all the love we shared today…**_

The lyric was burned in his mind. Sarome had told him to always remember that line, and he had.

_**We can't stay like this forever**_**…**

Now it made sense to him: why she had originally picked that song, out of countless others. It had symbolized them. The lyrics described them. He let more of the song fill his thoughts. Tears fell down his face as reality hit him.

_**And I know that only time will tell me how, **__**  
**__**we'll carry on without each other…**_

I guess so, he thought. He stood up, not looking at the lifeless body next to him, and wavered on his feet. "Easy there, Kurama," Yusuke said, lending him his body to lean on. They walked out of the hut, and he noticed that it was sunset, not sunrise. The light still burned his eyes. Why was there so much fire? So much blood? It was in the sky. A fire, giving its warmth to his friends in front of him, stood before him. But, there was no more blood, no more fire, no more _life_ in Sarome.

She was gone forever.

Even if he was now Awake.

…………………………………

**Sad, I know, but, you'll see what he does to avenge Sarome's death! Ok, now, I have to give my credits. The song was written by Josh Groban, ****Eric Mouquet & Thomas Salter. I thank them, because this is one of my favorite songs. Sarah/ Sarome's favorite singer is this guy, because, well, I **_**am**_** Sarome. My name is Sarah, so you all know!!!**


	33. Chapter 32 It Was Weeping

Chapter 32 – It Wasn't Roaring, it Was Weeping

"Kurama…" Kagome whispered, standing up. Other than the crackling of the flames and her one word: his name, everything else was quiet. He didn't say anything, but let the quiet tears run down his face. He pulled himself out of Yusuke's hands and sat down, in front of the fire, sat down in front of Sarome's life. "I am sorry," she whispered.

Tarja, Katoma, and Shelbra sat on a hill, a hill next to a large oak tree. The one where they first met, where it all began. He could see their silhouettes at the moon began to rise. Ignoring the cries of protest from his entire aching body, he walked over to them, and sat down next to Tarja, who had her eyes closed, her body arched, and her head facing the moon, as if asking it to take her soul. He could see the moonlight reflect the tears gently sliding down her face. Shelbra and Katoma were in their own positions.

Shelbra sat there, her arms limp at her sides, her head facing the moon, but, her eyes were open. Katoma sat with her arms set gently in her lap. Her eyes were open, but they were lifeless, still, but tears still fell. They all had silent tears falling down their faces. That was what Sarome had told them, what they had planned to do if one of them had died. They would all be at the moon, where everyone collected their powers, and just, breathe. Think of them; mourn for them only that one night. He decided to do the same. Kurama sat there, in the same position as Tarja, and asked it to take his soul. Life was definitely not worth living any more, not without _her_.

"She wanted to die for you," Tarja said. She turned to face him, but, every other muscle in her body was still and stiff. "She loved you more than her own life. Remember that."

"I will, and thank you," he whispered. "If there was anything that I could do to bring her back, even if it meant giving her my own life, I would do it."

"Any of us would, Kurama," Shelbra said, not turning to face him. "We were all friends, all demons, all in this together. We never imagined one would die so cruelly, one by the hands of Naraku, in the form of what they loved."

"What happened to Hikaru?" Kurama asked.

_**She is gone. She was Sarome's soul, as I am Katoma's, and Sora is Shelbra's own. We are their light.**_

"Then can't the soul of one be brought back?" Kurama snapped, only loudly enough for them to hear.

_**I am sorry Kurama,**_ Rain began, unwrapping himself from Shelbra's jewel around her neck, _**it is not as easy as it sounds. When Sarome drew her last breath, so did Hikaru, her soul, draw her last breath. When her heart stopped beating, Hikaru was summoned to heaven, where she will stay**_.

"Sarome never told me this," he whispered.

_**It was not for you to know**_, Sora said softly. His voice was calm and enchanting, like the wind, like Shelbra. Rain was harsh, yet, kind and giving, like Katoma. Sarome was gentle and wise. Was Hikaru like that as well? If the dragon was the soul, then wasn't it the same as its soul giver? _**Like Shelbra said, Fox of the Rose, we would bring her back if we could.**_

"What if I was to lend her my strength?"

_**WHAT**_? Rain blurted out. _**Are you insane? Do you want to die as well**_?

"Kurama, what are you going at?" Tarja asked. She still hadn't move from that position.

"You told me Sarome lends on the power of others to receive her own powers, remember?" he asked. Tarja nodded. "What would happen if I became weak, would she be revived perhaps?" Tarja shook her head. "It goes with what you told me!"

"When she is _alive_, that is what would happen, Kurama," Tarja said, her voice quiet.

"So, she really is gone?"

_**What do you think we have been saying this entire time, boy**_? Rain snapped. Kurama ignored him, but, when Sora moved to him, he listened.

_**I think I understand, Kurama,**_ he said, _**you believe that the prophecy should not, will not, fail, and in so, there must be a way to bring Sarome back. **_He nodded. _**I understand. She told Hikaru all her secrets to bringing back a life, and she told me.**_

_**And why didn't you say this before, Sora,**_ Rain asked, obviously shocked. _**Why didn't Hikaru tell me?**_

"Because you would tell everyone else, and Naraku would over hear, stupid," Katoma snapped. "What is it?"

"Will it really bring her back?"

_**It would bring Hikaru back, yes,**_ his voice rang._** In the 10,000 years of my life, I never thought a song would bring back a cat-demon, but, well, anything can happen. Do you know what song Sarome would sing when death occurred around her? After she returned from Naraku's grasp. **_Kurama thought. Many songs would Sarome sing, all of them often and beautiful. But one song, in particular, the same artist as _Awake,_ her favorite, would she sing with the most heart, the most love, the most gracious. He nodded.

_A Breathe away is not far, to where you are_…

……………………………………………………………

I am trying to finish the story…I have other ones I want to put up, so yeah…I hope you like this chapter…

Yes, the song is by Josh Groban, who sings it.

Music: Amy Foster-Gillies

Lyrics: Jeremy Lubbock


	34. Chapter 33 To Where You Are

Chapter 33 – To Where You Are

_A Breathe away is not far, to where you are_…

Kurama was ready to bring Hikaru back from the dead, from heaven, to Sarome. Tarja was able to bring her piano from home, with surprisingly little effort. Inuyasha and the others, except Kagome, of course, stared at it in awe, never seeing such a thing before. She ran through the notes, saying Sarome would always ask her to work on the piece.

"Tarja, can I ask you something?" he asked. His kin nodded, and he stepped next to her at the piano. "Everyone here, I guess, knew she was going to die."

"Why do you say that?" Tarja asked. She flicked a strand of silver hair out of her face. She had it in a tight braid that Sango had made, and then it folded into a bun at the back of her head. It was one of the first times Tarja had her ground-length floor up and off the floor.

"We all saw the night where she died in our sleep," he said, motioning at Yusuke and the others. "We saw Naraku attack her; we saw her running, her bleeding, and everything. The vision failed to tell us she would die, though."

"It isn't your fault though, Kurama," she said, just barely clicking the keys on her piano. "I saw that vision too. You weren't the only ones."

_**Are you ready, Fox of the Rose, and teller of Prophecy?**_ Sora asked, flying over. Kurama nodded, and stepped towards Sarome's lifeless and soulless body

_**Who can say for certain**__**  
**__**Maybe you're still here**__**  
**__**I feel you all around me**__**  
**__**Your memory's so clear**__**  
**__**Deep in the stillness**__**  
**__**I can hear you speak**__**  
**__**You're still an inspiration**__**  
**__**Can it be that you are my forever love**__**  
**__**And you are watching over me from up above**_

Kurama felt power within him, and he could only just faintly see a red glow outline her body. He continued to bring the song of hope and soul to Sarome and Hikaru.

_**Fly me up to where you are**__**  
**__**Beyond the distant star**__**  
**__**I wish upon tonight to see you smile**__**  
**__**If only for a while, to know you're there**__**  
**__**A breath away is not far**__**  
**__**To where you are**_

_**Are you gently sleeping**__**  
**__**Here inside my dream**__**  
**__**And isn't faith believing**__**  
**__**All power can't be seen**__**  
**__**As my heart holds you**__**  
**__**Just one beat away**__**  
**__**I cherish all you gave me, every day**__**  
**__**'Cause you are my forever love**__**  
**__**Watching me from up above**__**  
**__**And I believe that angels breathe**__**  
**__**And that love will live on and never leave**_

Now, Sarome's entire body was visibly glowing red, and she was slowly levitating off of the ground. Her arms were hanging down as if no bones were there. Growls came from her chest, but, no, why was there so much fire? It was burning away at Sarome's flesh, and he could see blood drip down her arms, her fingers, then onto the ground.

Each drop of blood made a bright red or a silver rose…

_**Fly me up to where you are**__**  
**__**Beyond the distant star**__**  
**__**I wish upon tonight to see you smile**__**  
**__**If only for a while, to know you're there**__**  
**__**A breath away's not far**__**  
**__**To where you are**_

Now, to Kurama's astonishment, Sarome burst into flames, until nothing was left. He began to slow down his voice, now knowing that Sarome and Hikaru could never be brought back. Tarja's playing on the piano ended, even though the song wasn't finished. Everyone gazed at the spot before them, seeing nothing, only a circle of red roses outlined with black roses. The center, where her body originally lay, was the white roses.

"Good-bye, Sarome," Kurama whispered.

_**I know you're there**__**  
**__**A breath away's not far**__**  
**__**To where you are**_

He knew that voice. It was light, yet, slightly off key. The scent of fire drifted to his nostrils, and he quickly turned around. There she stood, her hair to the arch of her back, the red highlight falling in front of her dark tanned body, her eyes fiery red. She was clad in the simple white and red kimono she was wearing before, but, it had been burnt at the hems. New burn marks marked her legs and arms, but other than that, she was OK.

A red dragon swirled around her body in a fiery snake. Its eyes were completely black. Hikaru, Sarome's soul and Light, was alive and revived. _**Thank you, Kurama. That was beautiful**_, Hikaru said, swimming out from around Sarome's body. She was right up, face-to-face, with Kurama. A whisker brushed his face, and he held her head in the palm of his hands. _**It was reckless, but, both Sarome and I are thankful that you did. **_Sarome smiled and step forward, wavering on her feet slightly. Hikaru curled around her body again. She reached him and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you," she whispered. She nodded her thanks at Tarja, who was still at total shock of the entire thing, and who fell on her back in shock. Everyone chuckled and turned to help the fallen fox, who was laughing hysterically. She leaned against his chest, and as he used to do, rested his head atop her, between her two cat-like ears.

"Your Welcome, Sarome," he whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Yes, well, I hope you enjoyed it. It took me awhile to choose which of Josh Groban's songs I wanted to do, but, here it is! I was stuck in between these songs, all by Josh Groban…**

"**Awake"…….. "To Where You Are"………. "You Raise Me Up"…….. "In Her Eyes"…….. or……… "Mi Morena"……but it came out with "To Where You Are", so yes, thanks for reading…there is about, maybe, 5 more chapters left..**


	35. Chapter 34 Goodbyes Are Always Hard

Chapter 34 – Goodbyes Are Always Hard

It was two weeks later after the reincarnation of Hikaru and Sarome. Tarja was back to her normal self, happy and never mourning, but, they all knew today was defiantly the day. Hiei showed Kurama, surprisingly, the frozen tear Katoma had given him. Sarome had also given him something like that. It was one of her own tears, hardened into a tear of red, yellows, oranges and blacks. "If you ever need to come back," she said, with Katoma by her side, and Hiei and Kurama in front of them, "touch the crystal with your blood, and ask it to send you to us. It will not fail you," Sarome said.

"But we can deny your passage," Katoma said with a laugh. "If you come too often." The two men nodded in understanding, and all four of them stepped into the light. The portal had been opened, and it was blood red, with hues of many other colors.

"We will hold it open for as long as we are able. When you cross over, move as far away from the Blood Portal as you can manage," Tarja said, motioning for everyone to gather.

"We experienced the pain the wrong way," Shelbra said with a smile. Everyone was gathered around the portal, all silent tears falling down their faces. "Thank you for the experiences, everyone, but it is now for you all to head back home," she said.

_**She is right**_, Rain said, surprisingly upset, _**we will hope that our paths will cross again.**_

"Well, Sarome," Kurama said. He was the last one to step out of the portal, "I guess, I will, See You In Another Dimension, right?" She nodded, and fingered to his tear tied around her neck.

"I hope so," she said, before he turned into the portal and walked away from her life, that is, for now.

……………………….…………………………………………………….

Kurama awoke in his bed, his roommate was still asleep. The sun was just breaking the horizon with dawn, and he thought for a moment. Was it all just a dream? Was Sarome real? But as he placed his hand to his chest, a lump proceeded from his shirt, and he pulled it out.

It was a tear-shaped jewel, with the hues of red, yellows, oranges, and blacks. It was tied onto a silver chain, which scented of a cat demon. He smiled to himself, and looked at the jewel, at the tear, and saw _her_ face in it. She was smiling back at him, but, there was a second necklace around his neck. It was a shell, laced with dried seaweed. It was the shell Rose had given him. He smiled and held it tight against his chest.

_I will See you In Another Dimension, Sarome. I promise_, he thought to himself, before placing the two jewels back around his neck, and falling back into his dreams.

_**See You In Another Dimension**_


End file.
